


Controlling the Mind

by CannonFodderrx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hypnotism, Lemon, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannonFodderrx/pseuds/CannonFodderrx
Summary: Ven finds an old spell of Master Eraqus's while cleaning the library. He uses it to fulfill his deepest and most perverted desires.
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a little smut fic I've been working on. Enjoy

Controlling the Mind  
Chapter 1: Beginning

Land of Departure

It had been two months since the second keyblade war and two months since Sora the boy whose heart he had been residing in had faded away. Ventus the much older than he looked keyblade wielder wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore. Sure he was happy with being back at the Land of Departure and having Aqua and Terra back but since it was peaceful now and with no more darkness to deal with he felt like something was missing. 

For all the time he could remember he was always fighting or training to fight darkness and now that it was peaceful he was confused. Terra wanted to begin training a new generation of Keyblade wielders to honor both Master Eraqus and Sora’s memory, Aqua seemed to just want to be left in peace wanting to forget about her time in the realm of darkness. Ven wasn’t sure what he wanted even when the two argued over what to do and both wanted him to choose a side. 

Part of him wanted to step up and he felt like he should fill Sora’s shoes now that he was gone as a way to repay him for keeping him safe all those years but Riku had stepped into the role instead. Ven wasn’t sure anymore of what to do and his two best friends were now fighting with each other. Terra was going to seek out the next generation of Keyblade wielders no matter what, Aqua wouldn’t stop him but she sure didn’t have to like it. Ven sighed as he sat on a bench near the training ground wondering what he should do. 

He was confused because now that he wasn’t worrying about fighting anymore he had something else popping up, hormones. It was no secret that Aqua was acrobatic and flexible in her fighting style so she needed to be able to move around when fighting so to do that she wore rather skin tight and somewhat revealing clothes. 

Ven had never noticed it before because he was focused on other things and admittedly air headed but now he was starting to notice that Aqua and most girls in general were beautiful.  
Aqua with her caring personality and always willing to listen to him, Kairi though mourning Sora was a very pretty girl and though she tried hiding it with not as revealing clothing, Ven noticed her. Namine who was such a sweet girl and with her white dress left a lot to Ven’s now active imagination, and Xion dressed stylish and was somewhat of a tomboy which attracted him. 

Ven kept waking up from his dreams with a raging erection and as many times as he could relieve it the dreams wouldn’t go away. He kept fantasizing about all of them listening to him and doing whatever he wanted fulfilling every desire he had. If he had to guess he might’ve been influenced somewhat by Vanitas now being rejoined with him and these desires probably came from his twisted mind. 

He kept thinking to himself wondering what to do when he heard a voice from behind him, “Ven are you being lazy?” Ven turned around to see Aqua standing there slightly pouting at him making her look cute. Ven shook his head “No of course not I just finished some training.” Aqua nodded slowly “Right well Terra is gone for a couple of days so we might as well clean up the castle since we all know he won’t do it.” 

Ven frowned “Terra left already to search for potential Keyblade wielders? Why does he always leave without saying goodbye.” Aqua shrugged, “He probably knew you’d want to go with him, now come on let’s at least get the castle nice if we’re going to have potential guests.” Ven nodded and got off the bench and began to walk towards the castle with her. 

He put his arms behind his head and looked at her trying to avoid direct eye contact with her shimmering blue eyes, “So what do you want me to do?” Aqua smiled, “Well thankfully I can use magic to take care of the hard parts so can you just dust the library for me some of those books are ancient looking.” Ven nodded “You can count on me.” With that he ran off hoping to get away from Aqua before his mind can wander and he’d do something embarrassing. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken a couple of hours and Ven was tired but he had managed to clean the giant library and was nearly done. He couldn’t help let out a groan of annoyance “Man why did Master Eraqus have so many books, it’s not like he was ever gonna read all of them.” He continued to clean until he came to the last book case and smiled to himself knowing he was almost done.  
He began to clean it but began to have trouble as this was larger than the rest and he was forced to climb on the shelves in order to clean it. As he finished the top row he wiped his brow beaming at his accomplishments before his foot slipped. Feeling himself falling Ven tried to grab onto whatever he could but all he felt was a single book which sadly didn’t save and came tumbling down with him. Ven fell and landed on his back with the book landing besides him as Ven groaned from pain, “Well at least it wasn’t a far fall.” 

He sat up and leaned against the bookcase catching his breath before looking at the book that had dropped, “Wonder what this is?” He picked up the book finding it to be a very plain red colored book with no other features besides the cover appearing slightly worn out. He began to flip through the pages finding the book had no title and that the book contained spells, mostly ones he knew like sleep, confuse, slow, stop and mini. Some of the other spells he didn’t know, like something called balloonaga. 

He flipped through before stopping at spell that was interesting called Saiminaga. He had never even heard of a spell like this before and began to read the description, “Saiminaga, an ultimate mind control spell of neither darkness or light that’s very easy to cast and works as long as the target doesn’t know it is about to be cast.” Ven reread the description again and realized what it was. A spell that could control anyone as long as they didn’t know they were unsuspecting. 

Ven thought out loud, “Man, this spell is cool I don’t know why Master Eraqus wouldn’t use this on Xehenort or something?” Then again maybe Master Eraqus didn’t know about it after all Ven was pretty sure he didn’t read all these books. He wanted to try it, after all it could be fun to mind control someone and it’s not like he’d make them do anything bad. 

Maybe he could make Terra dance like a chicken or admit he was stronger. He could help Aqua get over her nightmares or maybe…. No he couldn’t. Those hormones were back and Ven was realizing he could achieve his fantasies of having a girl do whatever he wanted but no he shook those thoughts out of his head he had real feelings for Aqua and if he wanted to have a relationship with her it wasn’t going to be because he controlled her mind. 

He summoned his Keyblade “Still can’t hurt to at least try to cast the spell.” He began to think of the spell in his mind and what he wanted it to do and as his keyblade glowed he spoke out the word “Saiminaga” Just as he said the words he heard a voice again “Ven what are you doing?”  
Ven jumped at hearing Aqua’s voice causing him to move his keyblade and the spell firing off of it and hitting her. Aqua glowed for a second and her eyes glowed the red light of the spell before becoming glassy and hazy. She stood completely still as Ven wasn’t sure what to do. Ven got up and went up to her waving his hand in front of her face and waiting for a reaction and getting nothing. He looked at her and tapped her shoulder “Uh Aqua you ok?” 

Aqua registering his voice nodded “Yes master I’m ok.” Ven began to panic slightly “Aqua please tell me you’re joking right now and that spell didn’t make you my slave?” Aqua shook her head “No you are my master and I will do what you want.” Ven thought for a moment and decided to test it out “Ok summon your keyblade.” 

Aqua nodded and easily summoned her keyblade simply leaving it extended for him to view. He thought for a moment and nodded “Ok hop on one foot.” Aqua still holding her keyblade began to hop on one foot causing her boobs to bounce and Ven growing red in the face, “Ok that’s enough” She stopped and Ven began to think out loud, “Ok this is fixable, I assume I just tell her to get out of the trance and it’ll be fine, or I ask her some questions she’d never actually answer to me or Terra.” 

Deciding that he was already this far and may as well continue Ven decided to go for it, “Aqua why don’t you want new keyblade wielders?” Aqua stared at him for a moment making him think she wouldn’t answer before opening her mouth, “Because I’m afraid with myself as the only master it’d fall to me to train them and I could never be as good as Master Eraqus.” Ven nodded “Why not just make Terra a master?” 

Aqua responded again “Because despite everything we went through he’s still not ready, he hasn’t conquered the darkness on his own.” Ven nodded “Do you think I’m ready to become a keyblade master?” Aqua nodded, “You’ve battled your own darkness literally and have become stronger thanks to your own efforts and from being inside your Sora’s heart and have matured a lot since you first came here so yes.” Ven smiled at the response before deciding to ask more personal questions, “Aqua are you in love with Terra?” 

Aqua shook her head, “No he’s too much like a brother to me and he’s too focused on his own training to even notice that I have a pair of breasts.” Ven laughed at her very candid response and asked again “Are you somehow in love with Riku or Sora.” Aqua laughed at this question “I met those two when they were 4 so no.” Ven kicked himself for even thinking to ask that before sheepishly asking “Please tell me you aren’t in love with Mickey?”  
Aqua despite her glazed look gave him an “Are you stupid” look Ven nodded “Ok so stupid question, is it me you like?” Aqua simply nodded “I once thought of you like a brother but after all this time and how you’ve matured I now think of you as more.” Ven smiled “Alright that’s awesome, the only thing that’d be better right now would be if you stripped down to your underwear.” Not realizing that she listens to everything he says Aqua simply nodded as she began to remove her clothes. 

First she took off her two pieces of blue cloth around her waist along with the white cloth around her waist. Next she removed her boots and sleeves on her arms including her armor. She removed her pink straps and with one quick motion removed her shirt exposing her lacy blue bra that held back her breasts. Next she removed her shorts giving Ven a look at her blue thong that left nothing to the imagination and finally her black stockings that showed off her creamy and toned legs having become beautiful due to her athleticism. 

She stood there reduced to her underwear with Ven feeling very confused. On one hand that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and slightly regretted not having her make it more of a strip show. On the other this was his friend who admitted albeit through being controlled that she liked him. He wasn’t sure if he should continue this or tell her to put her clothes back and forget everything. Deciding he may as well for curiosity's sake he looked at her, “Aqua how big are your boobs?” 

Aqua looked at him with the same glassy and hazed stare, “They’re a D cup but they get annoying during a fight so my shirt really tries to suppress them.” Ven nearly had a nose bleed hearing this that the normal clothes Aqua wears actually holds back her boobs. Ven sighed and decided there wasn’t any harm in asking for more info “Aqua can you turn around so I can see your ass?” 

Aqua nodded and did as she was told, turning around and showing him her ass which was perfectly fit thanks to her exercise. Ven couldn’t deny it she was perfect in every way and she was nearly naked in front of him and he’d be an idiot to pass this up. Ven looked at his dream girl and smiled at her, “Aqua I’m going to sit in a chair I want you to sit on my lap and let me play with your boobs.” Aqua nodded and led her “Master” to the table in the library and pulled out a chair for him to sit and waited for him to sit down so she could sit down on his lap. 

Ven now eager and having decided he could always have fun and make her think this never happened practically ran to sit down before she sat on his lap with her facing him, boobs basically in his face.  
He was almost hesitant for a moment as this seemed too good to be true with a beautiful girl on his lap and him being allowed to do whatever he wanted to her, he was almost sure he was dreaming but he decided if he was he didn’t care. With one placed on her ass to make sure she didn’t move he carefully placed on hand on her boob earning a slight moan from her having never been touched there. He let his hand rest there for a moment taking in the warmth and how heavy yet soft they felt with a pit of perkiness to them. 

Deciding to waste no time Ven began to squeeze her boob earning more moans from her as he played with her boobs like he was a child. He also squeezed her ass a bit before moving that hand to now play with both of her boobs. Deciding that it was getting a little hard to do more with her bra in the way Ven simply ripped it off of her not knowing how to unclip it and not wanting to take the time to learn as her now creamy breasts were revealed to him. 

Her nipples were very pale and blended in with her skin as they poked out having become hard from all the stimulation she was receiving. He pinched one of her nipples while putting another in his mouth, suckind biting on it like he was child all the while she moaned in pleasure. He wasn’t sure if he was just that good for a first timer or she was just as inexperienced as he was and just finding out her boobs were her weak spot. Ven stopped after feeling a wetness coming from her thong and asked her, “Aqua how often do you masturbate?” 

Aqua calmed down now a bit sweaty from the attention and answered in a monotone voice “Before the realm of darkness about 3 times a week, but now after all that time alone and unsafe I do it at least 5 times a week sometimes more.” So while she was inexperienced with men she definitely wasn’t a stranger to her own body. Ven finally noticed a bulge growing in his pants and looked at Aqua, “Aqua you know I need pleasure too, any chance you’d want to try giving me a blowjob?” 

Aqua smiled registering his request, “Of course master you’ve given me so much pleasure already allow me to repay the favor.” Getting right to work Aqua got up and quickly removed his shirt and pants now leaving him in just his boxers. Aqua got down on her knees and carefully began to peel away his boxers and nearly got hit by his dick as it flopped out fully erect. Ven wasn’t confident about his size but Aqua smiled at him “Master this is quite large I’m impressed.” 

Ven blushed from the compliment, “Well you’re the first girl to see it so I was never sure.” Aqua smiled ready to take in the dick into her mouth and after a few licks to get a taste for it begin to playfully suck on the tip of his dick earning a slight moan from him. Ven now realizing how sensitive he was frowned at her “Stop teasing and get to it.” Aqua nodded and swiftly put as much as she could into her mouth without gagging and began to try and bob her head up and down. 

She had never done it before so she wasn’t sure of her movements which was a bit unusual for someone as graceful as her but eventually she got into it and fell into a motion of her bobbing her head up and down. Ven let out a few moans and put his hand on her head enjoying how she was now adding tongue into her blowjob. Feeling himself get a bit bolder Ven asked her, “Aqua can you add your boobs to this?” 

Aqua nodded and without taking his dick out of her mouth wrapped her boobs around his dick wet from her saliva and pressed them together as she moved them up and down adding them to the rhythm she had going. Ven threw his head back in bliss as he knew any man would kill for this goddess of a woman to be giving them what he was experiencing. 

Sadly though as all good things must come to an end Ven felt himself began to approach his limit and his dick twitched a bit in her mouth as she tasted some of his precum. He thought for a moment if he wanted his cum all over her or if he wanted her to swallow it all and in a last minute decision put his hand on her head and forced his dick down her throat as he reached climax. He sent a large load straight down her throat nearly choking her with his cum as he finally calmed down from his oragasm and released her head as she raised it to allow herself to breath. 

Finally she released his dick from her warm mouth and smiled at him, “Thank you for the delisious meal master.” She licked his dick a few more times to clean it up a bit before standing up and staring at him waiting for new orders. There was only one thing left to do and Ven was left wondering “Can I really go through with this? Can I really fuck Aqua while she’s under my control?” On one hand he’d probably gone too far and if he respected Aqua he should probably stop. 

But on the other she had feelings for him anyway and he was still hard as a rock and she was wet and didn’t get to orgasm yet. Deciding he may as well go all the way Ven beckoned for Aqua, “Aqua lean on the table and present your ass to me it’s time for the main course.” Aqua nodded and did as she was told placing her hands on the table and leaning against it.  
Ven never thought he’d ever see this, Aqua the beautiful blue haired keyblade master bent over a table waiting for his dick to fuck her but here they were and he wouldn’t hesitate. He got up behind her and admired her ass for a second even slapping it earning a lustful moan from her. He slip back her thong a bit and positioned his dick at the entrance to her “keyhole” and placed his hands on her hips, “Ready Aqua?” 

Aqua blushing madly nodded “Please fuck me master!” Ven not wanting to disappoint thrust into her as she cried out from pleasure as she nearly orgasmed from that initial thrust. Ven wanting to enjoy himself decided that thrust was too hard and began to go slow and moved her hips slowly as his dick went in and out of her causing more moans from her. He let himself fall into the feeling of lust and continued his pace not wanting to go too fast but not wanting to go too slow. He wasn’t sure how much stamina he had left and didn’t want the sex to end so soon. 

Aqua’s pussy was a nice pink color and nice and tight and the wet slapping sound that was made every time Ven thrust in and out of her was music to his ears. He continued on as he felt himself hold onto her hips tighter not willing to let go, thinking if he did the dream would end. Noticing how her breasts were bouncing wildly as he fucked her Ven decided to flip her over so she was now laying on the table and put his face between her breasts enjoying how warm they were. 

Moans filled the land of departure and Ven felt himself reaching his limit, “Aqua I’m gonna cum.” Aqua moaned loudly “Mmmm me too master.” Feeling her pussy walls tighten around his dick signaling there was no pulling out even if he wanted to Ven decided to be daring one last time and pulled Aqua into a deep and lustful kiss. Their two tongues danced with each other as they orgasmed together as Aqua moaned into his mouth after finally getting her own release of juices. 

Tired from the session Ven felt himself grow tired as he fell backwards onto the floor noticing his cum dripping from her pussy. He frowned, “Oh no, Aqua I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Aqua shook her head at him, “It’s alright I’ll just use magic to make sure nothing happens.” 

Ven thought for a moment about a pregnant Aqua and having a family with her but pushed the thoughts from his head as he was still young and he wanted to have his fun. Ven feeling tired got up and looked at Aqua, “I’m tired, let's clean up tomorrow and for now we’ll go sleep.” Aqua nodded “Yes master, I’m pretty tired too.” 

The too went off leaving the library messier than when they first started. The two would go to sleep in his room and he knew that when he woke up he’d have to make sure she stopped calling him master, but maybe he would leave in the her obeying his every command. Ven wasn’t sure yet what he would do but he knew one thing, he’d worry about it in the morning. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day

It was morning and Ven could feel the sun beaming into his room hitting him and awakening him from his deep sleep. He wasn’t sure if what he experienced was a dream or not but if it was a dream it was definitely the most vivid he’d had. As he became more aware of the room and his body was waking up he felt something warm on him and someone playing his dick. 

He removed the covers to see Aqua still with that glazed and hazy look in her eyes giving him a handjob. She looked up and smiled at him “Good morning master.” Ven smiled at her “Good morning Aqua.” So it wasn’t a dream, Ven really did find a mind control spell and he really did have sex with Aqua. It was at this moment that Ven knew what he needed to do, he’d build a harem, with Aqua obviously as his main girlfriend and not under his control but with some suggestions to make her ok with all the other girls. 

Yes he’d have nice lust filled life with his new spell he learned, the only question was who was next? Feeling himself near orgasm Ven decided he didn’t need to worry about that yet, no he’d take another day or two to enjoy the blue haired beauties body. But when Terra returned that would be Ven would begin his journey, his journey to build his harem.


	2. A Thunderous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Aqua arrive in Twilight Town in search of Xion, but someone else catches their eyes.

Controlling the Mind  
Chapter 2: A Thunderous Encounter

Land of Departure

It had been a couple of days since the first time Ven had found the mind control spell Saiminaga and life has been pretty great. He had taken Aqua out of the trance but made it so she’d confess her feelings for him after a very hot “dream” where he fucked her brains out. He also made sure to make her a bit more promiscuous and with a large sex drive. He also opened her up to the idea of building of harem where she’d be the mistress of course and she wouldn’t have any problems with what girls were chosen. 

He told her about the spell and just to be on the safe side he made it so she’d never try to learn it or use it on him or even question if he’d used it on her. Overall life was good as they weren’t just having sex like horny rabits but also just enjoying each others company. Now it was the day that Terra was most likely to be back at least according to a text by gummiphone and now the two were enjoying breakfast alone before he came back. 

The two sat there at the counter in the kitchen enjoying their food. Aqua reached her fork over to him and pointed it in front of him signaling him to take a bite “Here it’s delicious.” Ven not willing to say no to her happily took a bite, “Mmm that was pretty good.” Aqua smiled devilishly at him “You know what else tastes good…. You”   
She reached over to him and crushed her lips into his beginning an intimate make out session. The two’s tongues danced with each other as they continued their kiss with Ven reaching over and squeezing one of her breasts. It wasn’t before long from the combination of feeling her up and her warm mouth made Ven hard. Aqua looked down and broke the kiss smiling at him, “Well I see little Ventus is awake.” 

She smiled and knelt down and began to undo his pants as Ven looked down at her questioningly “Uh Aqua what are you doing?” Aqua smiled and looked up at him, “Pleasing my Venny, why what’s wrong?” Ven continued to look down as she finally fished his raging erection out of his pants “Well Terra could be back any minute and do we really want him to catch us….” Before he could finish his sentence she popped his dick into her mouth and began to suck on it causing him to moan. 

After a few days of practicing and some magic she’d become much better at is as Ven lost himself in the pleasure, “Ok nevermind keep going.” She smiled as if to say “That’s what I thought” and continued to going to town on him causing him to moan and throw his head back in enjoyment. As she continued Ven was lost in the pleasure until he heard a voice call to him “Ven are you ok?” Ven looked from the other side of the room to see a concerned Terra looking at him. Ven shot up and smiled at him “Oh hey Terra nice to see you back.” 

He tried forcing his dick out of his girlfriends mouth but she was defiant, determined to get his cum. Terra looked at the red faced boy, “Uh hey, Are you ok?” Ven nodded attempting to hide what was going on from him, “Oh yea just fine, just had a really good breakfast is all.” Terra nodded convinced having seen his friend have similar reactions to good food,”Well have you seen Aqua I wanted to apologize for our fighting before I left.” 

Ven shook his head “Nope haven’t seen her over here, maybe she’s in the masters study or something.” Terra nodded “Uh ok well If you see her let me know.” He walked away just as Ven felt himself cum, releasing it all into Aqua’s mouth.   
Aqua stood up satisfied as Ven looked at her, “Well that was close.” Aqua nodded and smiled, “Sorry I just didn’t want to leave the job half finished, I promise no more doing stuff like that.” Ven nodded, not that he wouldn’t mind doing it in different places he just didn’t want to get caught by his best friend. Aqua sighed “Well I suppose I better go talk to him.” Ven nodded at her and smiled his usual goofy smile “Good luck” Aqua smiled and kissed him on the cheek “Thanks Ven.” She then ran off to go talk to their friend. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terra and Aqua had managed to work things out, with Terra admitting he should maybe wait to become a real master before looking for students and Aqua said she was being difficult and that she really wanted to move past her trauma she couldn’t give up being a master. Ven was happy the two had made up and even better Terra was very happy for them after they had revealed to him their relationship. Terra later admitted to him that he had no interest in romance at the current time so he had never liked Aqua in that way. 

Ven was happy as Terra was such a good friend to let him know about that and just wanted his friends happiness. Now the two were in his room with Aqua riding him and trying to silence her moans to not alert Terra. As he watched her breasts bounce wildly enticing him, Ven pulled her into a kiss as the two lovers continued to have Sex. Eventually the two orgasmed together and fell into bed next to each other both breathing heavy. It was silent for a moment before Ven spoke, “I think tomorrow is the day we start.” Aqua still a bit out of breath looked to him, “Start what?” Ven smiled and kissed her forehead, “Start building our harem” 

Aqua smiled at the idea, “I like that idea” Ven nodded, “Although I still don’t know who we should go for first.” Aqua thought silently for a moment before answering, “Let’s go for Xion first.” Ven looked at her, “Xion really?” Aqua nodded, “Yea she’d probably be the easiest to hit with the spell, the girl never suspects anything and Roxas and Lea are off helping Yen Sid with something so she’s not surrounded by them like usual.”   
Ven nodded, “Alright then tomorrow we’ll head to Twilight Town to get our first girl.” With that the two gave each other one final kiss before falling asleep. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twilight Town

Though it took some convincing, Terra relented them leaving without him saying if he got to go alone on a trip so were they. He said he’d watch the land of departure while the two headed to Twilight Town. When they got to Twilight Town they went right to work trying to find Xion in an effort to waste no time in building the harem. Unfortunately for them she went to the beach with Isa and that trio he hadn’t really met so sadly they’d have to wait till tomorrow to see her. The two opted to go stay at the abandoned mansion Ansem the wise once used as a base of operations during his exile from Radiant Garden. 

The two had stopped by the restaurant owned by Donald’s Uncle who as it turns out had remembered Ven from the one time he’d saved him from the unversed. After a lovely meal the two were settling into the mansion along with Aqua desiring to dust it a bit while Ven was looking in the library. He laughed to himself thinking about what were the odds Ansem had some hidden spell in of these books. As he looked through things felt a knife to his back. He heard a rather sultry and seductive voice behind him, “Who are you and why do you like Roxas?” 

Ven acting fast turned around and rolled away from his mugger giving her a good look. She had long blonde hair with two strands almost looking like antennas. Her vibrant green eyes stared coldly at him and she was wearing the organizations coat. Ven’s eyes widened, “Wait I know you, you were one of the organization's members, Larxene I think?” The girl smiled slightly calming down, “I was Larxene, I bit the dust again so I’m back to being my somebody Elrena, now tell me why you look like Roxas.”   
Ven sighed hating this question, “Ok first off he looks like me I was around first and secondly my names Ventus but you can call me Ven, I was one of the guardians.” Elrena’s eyes scanned him, “Oh that was you, I thought Roxas got a new outfit during the war.” Ven sighed again, “Everyone always thinks I’m Roxas.” Elrena narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you doing here then Ventus.” Ven didn’t want to admit his true reasonings so he though quick on his feet, “My girlfriend Aqua and I came to visit Roxas, Xion and Lea.” Elrena usually a flirt frowned, “Oh you have a girlfriend well that’s disappointing.” Ven upon hearing this decided Xion could wait he’d go for this girl next. He walked closer to her, “Now if you don’t mind, I want to know why you’re here and if you’re planning something.” 

Elrena put up her hands in offense, “Hey, I learned my lesson after being killed twice no more evil for me, I woke up on this world and have no way off of it so here I am laying low.” Ven rolled his eyes, “Yea laying low and threatening someone with a knife.” Elrena dropped the knife and smiled, “Call me paranoid but trust me I’m not a threat anymore I just want to be left alone and maybe flirt with some cute boys is that so wrong?” Ven shook his head, “No it’s not but how haven’t Roxas, Lea or Xion noticed you yet?” Elrena smiled, “Who says Lea hasn’t noticed me?” Ven smiled if this girl was saying what he thought she was saying then she wasn’t exactly innocent when it came to sex. 

Ven nodded at her, “Well I guess we can get along, c’mon I’ll introduce you to Aqua.” Elrena hesitated for a moment, then nodded and opened the door to exit the room as Ven followed behind. Ven taking the chance quietly summoned his keyblade and pointed it at her, “Saiminaga” His keyblade glowed red and shot out at the unsuspecting former nobody and hit her. Elrena glowed for red for a second before turning around to show him the red glow in her eyes before it settled back to green. She smiled seductively at him, “Hello master.” 

Ven smiled that it had worked,”Huh guess not all of them will be as emotionless as Aqua.” Elrena slightly unzipped her coat giving him a slight view of her chest and approached him, “So master what would you like from me.” Ven smiled knowing Aqua was currently in Namine’s former room taking a break. Ven took her hand and began to lead her to the white room which was about to become even whiter. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven has brought his new acquisition to Aqua for inspection and Aqua stood there looking at Elrena doubt in her eyes. She frowned, “Ven I’m not so sure, she’s a former member of the organization and I heard from Riku she’s pretty sadistic.” Elrena smirked at Aqua, “What’s the matter afraid master will like me better?” Aqua glared at Elrena, “Now listen here blondie you’ll be lucky to taste his dick at this point.” Elrena smirked at her, “Please nothing not even you will keep me away from him.” The two began to glare at each other causing Ven to get nervous and got between them, “Now girls calm down, Aqua you said you wouldn’t have any problems with the girls I choose and Elrena, Aqua is your mistress so back off.” 

Both turned away from each other and frowned before Ven thought a fun idea, “Say Aqua how about if Elrena can get you to cum then you accept her?” Aqua thought for a moment before sighing “Fine if she can get me to cum than she can be part of the harem.” Ven smiled, he knew she was getting in no matter what anyway since Ven could just order Aqua to get over herself but he figured this would be a lot sexier and not as manipulative towards Aqua, well at least less manipulative than he had already been. Elrena smiled and sent thunder slightly through her hands, “Oh if mistress wants me to get her off, then I will be happy to serve mistress.” 

She added the most seductive tone she good to the last word causing both Aqua and Ven to go red in the face. Elrena had learned how to get what she wanted during her time in an organization where she was the sole female before Xion came along and usually that meant using her body. She walked over swaying her hips as she did and put a hand on Aqua’s chest, “Just sit back and relax mistress.” She pushed Aqua into a chair and instead of fully undressing her instead just lifted up her shirt and dropped her pants revealing her boobs and pussy.   
Elrena smiled and pinched Aqua’s nipple a bit, “Allow me to do all the work.” She unzipped her coat and allowed it to fall to the ground revealing she was fully naked underneath. Her boobs were as big as Aqua’s maybe bigger and she had flawless tan skin with an hourglass figure. Her ass was nice and big and bounced with each step and she had a bit of pubic hair neatly trimmed that was blonde as well. Elrena was beautiful but had a different kind of beauty than Aqua, Aqua looked the girl next door and the childhood friend you always had a crush on and turned out beautiful. Elrena was the girl who was smoaking hot and who you called up when you were looking for casual sex. 

Both had their advantages and personality quirks and Ven was happy to put it simply that he had a good girl and a naughty girl. Elrena sat on Aqua’s lap and began to squeeze and massage Aqua’s boobs earning moans from her that were so loud that Ven could swear all of town could hear them. As Elrena pinched her nipples Aqua questioned her between moans, “How ah are you ah so good oh fuck at this?” Elrena smiled and removed on finger revealing thunder running around it, “I’m using a bit of thunder to stimulate your body causing you to be more sensitive and feel more pleasure, just a little trick I’ve picked up.” 

Aqua continued to moan, “It feels so good please put your fingers in my pussy.” Elrena smiled and moved her hands off of Aqua’s chest and down to her pussy, “Whatever you say mistress.” She started with one finger earning a larger moan from Aqua as she began fingering her as Ven watched now hard as a rock from the sight of the two girls. Elrena noticed this and whispered to Aqua, “Let’s give the master a show.” She inserted two more fingers into Aqua and began fingering her faster before capturing Aqua’s lips with her own as the two fell into a deep make out session. 

Ven was so lost in watching them he hadn’t noticed he had pulled down his pants and was now jerking off at the sight of the two girls. Aqua could feel nothing but pleasure as it felt like electricity was coursing through her and all she wanted to do was cum. Sensing she was close Elrena pulled all fingers out of her pussy and ceased the kiss before moving her finger to Aqua’s nipple. She added one last spark of thunder and pushed the nipple like a button and whispered in Aqua’s ear, “Now cum!” Like it was a command the feeling of a mind breaking orgasm washed over Aqua as she convulsed slightly and moaned in pleasure before stopping as Elrena got off her leaving Aqua breathing heavy in the chair. 

Ven seeing the show was over stopped rubbing his dick and looked over at the sight of an out of breath Aqua and a satisfied looking Elrena, “Please tell me you didn’t just turn my girlfriend off dick forever?” Elrena smiled, “No I’m good but not that good, besides I’m sure your dick is better and you’ve been getting it ready for me.” Ven smiled, “Well I couldn’t resist you gave quite a show now how about you give me some of that pleasure.” Elrena smiled as she walked over and pulled out a chair for Ven to sit in, “Of course master I’d be delighted to.” Ven smirked and removed his pants and the rest of his clothes and sat down before turning to a half awake Aqua,”Aqua are you ok?” 

Aqua waved him off, “I’m fine, now I’m just gonna go to sleep wake me when we fuck Xion.” With that she fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in her wet pussy still dripping from the orgasm. Elrena smiled as she knelt down and put one had around his dick, “Well she’s asleep so I guess I have master all to myself.” She sent a surge of thunder through his dick stimulating him slightly as he smiled,”I think I’m going to like this.” Elrena merely smiled as she began to stroke his dick up and down eventually adding two hands to add further pleasure. 

Ven couldn’t help but moan as he felt the thunder running through his body feeling like a massage as she continued to get faster and harder. She played with the tip of his dick a bit playfully licking and biting it and massaged his balls as well giving him the full treatment. Elrena smiled as she licked some precum off his dick, “Mmm tasty now why don’t you give it all to me master.” Ven feeling himself at his limit at that minute exploded coating her face and chest with cum as she smiled as she had now been painted in his white cum. She smiled and licked some of the cum off of her face, “Master tastes pretty good now let’s have the next shot be right in her.”   
She pointed to her pussy which had gotten wet from all the excitement, “The best part about using the thunder is using it on myself, hands free orgasms are the best.” Ven thankfully having developed larger stamina thanks to his speedy nature and having been milked dry by Aqua all week was already hard again as she got back to her feet and wiped off the cum on herself. He watched her sway and decided that she had been in control of the love making long enough and wanted to remind her who the master was. Smirking he watched as she had her back turned to him and he got up and put his hands on her hips causing her to jump slightly. Elrena looked back at Ven who was still smirking, “My my master are you finally going to show me why you’re the boss?” 

Ven nodded and grabbed her breast a bit harder than he would grab Aqua’s knowing she wasn’t as delicate, “Hands on the wall and lean against it.” Elrena complied resting her hands on the white walls and leaned against it presenting her ass to him, “Don’t be gentle master, I like it rough.” Ven smiled he was going to enjoy having her around, sure gentle and slow love making with Aqua was nice but sometimes he wanted rough and hard sex and he was too afraid to hurt Aqua, Elrena was perfect. 

Ven didn’t hesitate simply forcing his dick into her pussy thrusting as hard as he could earning a moan from her for the first time that day. Not desiring to go slow in the slightest Ven began pumping in and out of Elrena, going so fast one could hardly see his dick going in and out of her as she screamed in pleasure. Her boobs bounced wildly as he fucked her and pushed her further into the wall as she felt herself losing her mind from the pleasure. She couldn’t contain herself as she thought, “Fuck this kid is good, I lucked out by having him for a master.” As he continued to fuck her and firmly gripped her hips as she moved them bucking into his thrusting dick she found herself no longer able to contain herself, “Master oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

Ven felt her pussy walls tighten around him and he gave one last thrust adding his own bit of magic into it causing her to let out the largest orgasm she ever had as he removed himself from her as she slid to the ground still in bliss from her orgasm.   
Ven stood there looking down at her as she finally finished her orgasm, “Master that was amazing.” Ven nodded, “It was but there’s still a problem.” Elrena looked at him, his dick at perfect height with her head and frowned at seeing him still erect, “Master I don’t think I can stand anymore.” Ven smiled and picked her up and pushed her against the wall holding her up, “Thankfully you’re pretty light so this should work.” As he positioned himself to enter her again he looked at the other hole she had and smiled, “You know, let's try this instead.” He positioned himself to enter into her ass causing her eyes to go wide, “No master I don’t think it’ll fit.” 

Ven smiled not caring and thrust himself into her asshole causing her to moan from the pleasure of having it forced into her. Although difficult and feeling his dick be compressed by her ass he continued to thrust to the best of her ability. He listened to her moans and looked at her with surprise,”Are you telling me in all of your experiences no one has fucked you in the ass?” Elrena nodded, “Somehow you’re the first.” Ven smiled happy that he managed to give her one new experience and continued to move in and out of her. Ven using his mouth began to bite and nibble on her nipples causing them to become hardened as he began to suck on them. She let out the loudest moan she had made yet, “Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck my nipples are my weak point.” 

Ven taking that as a cue continued to suck on her nipple as he continued to fuck her. Her moans became so loud that she woke up Aqua who seeing the action began to finger herself wishing to orgasm again. Ven eventually reached his limit and looked at the moaning former member of the organization, “I’m gonna cum inside your ass get ready.” Elrena felt him cum inside her as he moaned from his loud leaving him as she screamed, “Ohhhhhh master this is the best!” No longer able to carry her he allowed her to slide to the ground as he stood there his dick coated in a mix of his cum and her juices. 

Ven smiled as he saw Aqua getting up to come over and inspect the results of the love making. Elrena sat against the wall in bliss as the two looked on. Aqua kissed Ven before looking down at the girl, “Well I guess we have a new addition.” Ven nodded, “We can go after Xion tomorrow, but for the rest of the day let’s enjoy ourselves.”   
Aqua nodded and began to get onto her knees to suck his dick and clean up all the cum and juices on it. Those that went by the house that day claimed they could hear ghostly moans coming from it and from that day on the abandoned mansion once again had a reputation of being haunted.


	3. Confronting the Replica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new addition to the harem, Ven goes to finally claim the one he's been looking for.

Controlling the Mind  
Chapter 3: Confronting the Replica

Twilight Town

It was mid day and Ven and his two ladies had finally gotten up after an all night session of love making, or as Elrena prefered hard core fucking. Now the three were clean and Elrena given new clothes, now wearing a pair of black short shorts, yellow tank top and the same heels she wore with her organization coat. Elrena smiled as the three walked to town from the mansion, “So what’s the plan to get Vexen’s toy into our merry band of sluts?” 

Ven rolled his eyes at the comment, “Well we have to get Isa, Hayber, Olette and Pence out of the way to get alone with her.” Elrena frowned, “Well that might be hard since the goodie two shoes trio are overprotective of her since Roxas and Lea are away.” Aqua raised an eyebrow, “And what about Isa?” Elrena smiled, “Well he may be a bit silent and a hard ass, but he’s still a man and I can seduce any man.” 

Aqua laughed slightly at the comment, “Righttttttttttttttttt anyway so Ven we still have to get the other 3 out of the way.” Ven thought for a moment before thinking of something, “You know Elrena you gave me an idea, Hayner and Pence are young men so why not put a girl in front of them.” Elrena understanding immediately nodded but Aqua didn’t understand at first, “Ven where are you gonna get a girl to seduce them though and what about….. Oh” 

Elrena laughed at her slow response time, “You know for someone so book smart you really aren’t that street smart.” Ven ignored the two and explained his plan, “Ok so I’m going to put Olette under the spell and have her go seduce Hayner and Pence, Elrena will go take care of Isa, Aqua I want you to watch them to make sure Isa actually stays with Elrena.” Aqua frowned from this news, “I don’t get to be with you when you add Xion to our group?” Ven sighed, he knew she wouldn’t be happy about this. 

Deciding he needed to influence her a bit reached under her shirt and pinched one of her nipples intending to activate a trigger he placed for her just in case, “Aqua please for me, make sure Isa is distracted by whatever means necessary.” 

Aqua’s eyes went hazy as she repeated what he said, “Yes Ven for you, I’ll make sure Isa stays distracted.” She blinked after saying this and her eyes returned to normal, “Right Elrena let’s go find Isa.” She began to walk faster toward her objective leaving Elrena to stare at Ven, “You clever little sneak, I wonder if you have a trick for me?” 

Ven rolled his eyes, “Just go follow my girlfriend.” Elrena nodded and even though she was curious, she knew she couldn’t disobey his orders. Elrena ran after Aqua leaving Ven alone who sighed and continued to walk by himself with hands placed behind his head, “Well let’s go see Olette and then I can say hi to Xion.” He continued to walk, hoping he could find Olette without her friends. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven had arrived in town and had walked towards the alley way he knew Olette and her friends hang out at. He arrived at The Usual Spot as they called it and entered, thankfully he was lucky today as he found Olette sitting on one of the couches. She noticed him and smiled at him, “Oh hey Roxa…” Before she could finish he already had his keyblade out and hit her with the spell, “Saiminaga” His keyblade glowed red like usual and hit Olette without her being any the wiser, causing her eyes to become hazy and her to look at him smiling, “What can I do for you master?” Ven smiled, “Olette how do you feel about sex?” 

Olette didn’t hesitate to answer, “I’ve had it a couple of times, usually with Roxas and one time with Lea when I wanted to learn how to get better.” Ven nodded and felt some relief, if Roxas was having sex with Olette then he was either a big player or not together with Xion, which made him feel slightly better about adding her to his harem. Ven looked at the brunette on the couch, “Ok so here’s what I want from you Olette, I want you to go find Hayner and Pence, take them back here and fuck them to their hearts content.” 

Olette stood up and nodded, “Understood master, anything else?” Ven nodded, “Uh yeah, If Xion is with them tell her I’m looking for her and to come to the old mansion.” Olette nodded, “She should be with them so I’ll let her know.” Ven was about to let her leave before sighing, “Wait one more thing, I suppose you shouldn’t leave before sucking your masters dick.” Olette nodded and dropped to her knees as she began to fish his dick from his pants. 

Ven knew he had limited time to put his plan into action, but he felt like Aqua would be disappointed in him if he didn’t at least try the girl. The brunette finally fished his dick out of his pants and wasting no time and still with a hazy look in her eyes popped his dick into her mouth and began to aggressively bob her head back and forth practically choking on his dick. Ven found himself putting his hands on the back of her head in order to not fall over from her blowjob, and here he thought Elrena was aggressive. Soon enough she soon began to add her tongue into the mix and finally after a solid 5 minutes of her practically not coming up for air he climaxed, sending his cum into her throat and forcing her to swallow it.

She cleaned his dick a bit before putting it back in his pants and stood up satisfied with her work. She looked at him still staring blankly, “Anything else master?” Ven shook his head, “No but whatever you just did, definitely make sure you use it on those two.” She nodded and left the usual spot, leaving Ven to collect himself briefly before heading back to the mansion to prepare for Xion’s arrival. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olette having only her orders on her mind walked through the streets of Twilight Town to find Hayner, Pence and Xion. Finally she arrived near Scrooge’s restaurant where the three worked. They had just finished for the day and Xion was the first to notice her and smiled at her, “Hey Olette how was shopping earlier?” Olette coming out of her trance smiled back, “Fine, would’ve been nice to have someone there to help me though.” The two girls laughed at the exchange before Olette remembered why they were there, “Oh right that guy who looks like Roxas, Ven was here he said you should go to the mansion to see him.” 

Xion nodded, “Technically Roxas looks like him, but still that’s weird that he’s here, hopefully everything is alright in the worlds.” At this point Hayner and Pence came up to them and having overheard the conversation Hayner butted in, “What about us?” Olette shook her head, “He only mentioned Xion and besides I have something to show you guys back at the Usual Spot.” Xion frowned at the two, “Sorry guys must be keyblade business.” She began to walk off leaving the two with Olette who smiled at them, “C’mon guys I think you’ll like what I want to show you.” 

The two looked at each other before nodding, they had no idea what to expect as they followed Olette back to the Usual Spot. As they arrived there Hayner now impatient groaned, “Ok Olette what do you want to show us?” Olette smiled before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulled up, “This” She pulled up her shirt allowing her perky B cup boobs to bounce out causing both Hayner and Pence to grow bright red. Olette gave a pouting look at them, “I’m super horny and Roxas isn’t here, so care to help a girl out?” Pence was speechless, “Uhhhhhhhhhhhh” Hayner however had no problem answering, “FUCK YES”   
It wasn’t more than 5 minutes later Olette found herself on her knees with her boobs boucning everywhere as Hayner fucked her doggy style and she had Pence’s dick in her mouth sucking out every last bit of his cum. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Aqua and Elrena the two arrived at Isa’s apartment he shared with Lea and Elrena had entered in her attempts to seduce him. He was surprised to see her at first but quickly settled down and the two had gotten to talking about how they’d been screwed over by Xehanort. After deciding the small talk was enough Elrena began to try and seduce him but sadly he wasn’t falling for it. Isa nearly had to push her away, “Nice try, you siren but I won’t fall for you advances.” Elrena pouted at him, “Oh c’mon moon boy I just want you to go berserk on me.” 

Isa hesitated a little before continuing to say no before Aqua watching from the window decided that he needed another push. She entered into the apartment causing him to turn to her, “Oh hello Aqua I didn’t know you were here.” Aqua smiled and walked towards the two sitting on the couch, swaying her hips as she walked causing him to stare at her. She got to the couch and sat down on his lap, “Well hello Isa, I came to visit but I see you have company so I suppose I’ll go.” Isa shook his head, “No no it’s ok Elrena can go.” Aqua winked at Elrena essentially telling her to follow her lead, “Oh but I don’t want to come between you two.” 

Isa shook his head, “There’s nothing really here.” Elrena smiled, “Oh I know how about we share him.” Aqua smiled and got up off the couch and dragged Elrena up with her where the two began to hug and kiss each others necks. Isa finally having his defenses broken could not say a word. The two began to make out and slowly strip each other as Isa began to feel himself get harder and harder from watching them. Aqua smiled at him as he sat there, “Oh no, we have a problem Isa, we seem to have enraged your little friend.” Elrena nodded as she bent down and began to unzip his pants, “We’re soooooooooooo sorry, but don’t worry, I know how we can help you.”

Isa said nothing as she finally undid his pants and allowed his decent sized dick free from it’s restraints. Aqua knelt down beside her as the two pushed their boobs together immersing his dick with their breasts. She smiled at him, “Don’t worry Isa you just relax we’ll take good care of you.” All Isa could do was let out a groan as the two began to give him a double tit fuck, something that not even Ven had gotten and something Elrena could use later to make her master incredibly jealous. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xion arrived at the old mansion and went inside wondering where Ven was. Entering and seeing no one she let out a loud, “Hello” The noise echoed inside the abandoned mansion and before long she received a response, “Oh Xion, hey, how are you?” She heard Ven’s voice coming from one of the rooms, causing her to walk towards the door. She called out again, “Ven are you in this room?” She heard him laugh and responded, “Yea come on in I called you for something important.” She nodded and went toward the door and opened it, revealing a standard looking bedroom complete with a king sized bed and a dresser complete with a mirror hanging on the wall. 

Before she could wonder where Ven was all she heard was one word, “Saiminaga” Before Xion even knew what was going on, her mind went blank and she stood up straight complete with hazy eyes ready for her masters orders. Ven from the corner of the room smiled, “Huh that was easy.” Ven walked up the girl who was only an inch or two shorter than him and smiled, “Oh in case you were wondering, this was Ansem the Wise’s old room.” Xion nodded at his comment, “I was indeed wondering thank you master.” Ven nodded, “Alright, so we know it worked with that basic question so let’s ask another, Xion have you had sex?” 

Xion nodded shocking Ven,”Riku and I did it once a week or so after the Keyblade war so I could thank him for all that he’d done.” Ven raised an eyebrow, “Oh and how was the handsome keyblade master?” Xion frowned, “I didn’t enjoy it, Riku’s dick is very small.” Ven made a face feeling bad for Riku, “Ouch, poor Riku, got good looks, skills and a good heart but he didn’t win in the downstairs department.” Xion looked at him blankly, “What are your orders master?” Ven jumped back remembering what he was doing, “

Oh right, you are now part of my harem and I am your master and Aqua is your mistress.” With that Ven began to give the standard stuff he gave Elrena and some specific commands for Xion before he finally finished programming her. Xion nodded after all the commands were given to her, “Yes master I will obey.” Ven smiled, “Alright finally, Xion strip!” Xion smiled and nodded, the hazy look in her eyes now gone as she was out of her trance as she began to unbutton her shirt. She removed her black shirt allowing it to fall to the floor revealing her petite body and slender frame along with her lacy black bra hiding soft C cup tits. 

She next removed her shoes but left her socks on and was about to remove her skirt but was stopped by Ven, “No keep the skirt on but remove your panites, the skirt with nothing else makes you look better.” Xion nodded and removed her black ribbon lace patnies before sitting down on the bed striking a sexy pose for her master.   
Ven felt himself harden at the sight of her and wasted no time removing his clothes and joining her on the bed and laying himself down. Ven smiled ready for some action, “Xion I want to get straight to it, ride me as intensely as you can.” Xion nodded and climbed on top of him, positioning herself above his dick and lining it up with her pussy she wasted no time, lowering herself onto it and causing it to disappear into her pussy and her skirt. Upon him entering her for the first time she moaned loudly and her pussy walls tightened around his dick causing him to wince a bit, “Fuck Xion you’re tight for not being a virgin.” Xion smiled at him as she began to slowly ride him, “Like I said master, Riku had a small dick.” 

She slowly began to go faster as he tits began to bounce around and her skirt danced around wildly as he watched his dick disappear underneath it into her pussy. She moaned more and more as it went on and she became louder and louder causing Ven to be happy they were out in the middle of nowhere. Ven put both hands on her soft and squishy tits, playing with them and squeezing them causing her to moan more. Ven smiled at her, “You’re a little sensitive aren’t you?” Xion nodded mid moan, “I was used to my skin being covered up so my body isn’t used to touch.” 

Ven smiled as she rode him more before he pulled her down locking his lips into hers and pulling her into a deep kiss. The two’s tongues danced as she moaned more in his mouth before she began to spasm a bit and her pussy walls began to tighten more, “Master I’m cumming.” She spasmed some more before calmed down and stopped riding him causing her to breath heavy. Ven frowned at her, “That was a pretty big orgasm Xion, but I still need to cum.” Wasting no time he flipped her onto her back and got on top of her. Before she could protest that was definitely too sensitive now he entered her once again placing two hands on her hips as he fucked her hard. 

She bucked her hips and moved along in a rhythm with him as he continued to thrust into her as her moans now became screams of joy and pleasure. Between thrusts Ven breathed heavily, “You know Xion I think you should come train with us at the land of departure, so your master won’t be without you tight pussy.” Xion nodded her mind in a fog of pleasure, “Whatever you say master.” Ven smiled at her answer before kissing her again and feeling himself get to his limit. Deciding he didn’t want to cum inside her yet. Ven pulled out and climaxed releasing his sperm causing it to land all over her body. Xion used one finger to scoop up some of the cum that was now all over her, “Mmmm this tastes good.” 

Ven smiled, “As soon as we teach you some specific spells I’ll finish inside of you.” Xion nodded before thinking for a moment, “Hey master is this technically incest?” Ven raised an eyebrow, “No why?” Xion shook her head, “Well I came from Sora and you were inside Sora’s heart when I was created.”   
Ven shook his head, “No it’s not incest not you best recover because I’m still hard as a rock.” Xion nodded as she prepared for him to enter her again. ABout two hours later Elrena and Aqua finally arrived back, sweaty and in need of a shower from having Isa go “berserk” on them. Entering the castle they could hear moans from the main entry and followed them to the room where Ven and Xion were. 

There they found Xion face down in the bed with her ass raised in the air and Ven fucking it like there was no tomorrow. Aqua smiled at the show that was being given for them, “Oh Ven finish that up quickly because you have two other girls who could use some loving too.” Ven sighed a little bit already a bit tired from his session with Xion, Aqua better have some magic prepared because it was going to be a long night. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Land of Departure

It had been about a week since Aqua and Ven had come back from Twilight Town with both Elrena and Xion with them. It took some convincing but Roxas and Lea consented to let Xion go train under Aqua and Terra was happy there was a new student. It took some convincing but Terra accepted Elrena wanted to turn over a new leaf and decided she could stay at the Land of Departure. 

What Terra didn’t know is that at nights Ven’s room essentially became an orgy with all the girls taking turns with him. He had thought about taking Olette but she had a family and friends in Twilight Town so he promised to visit on occasion. Him and Aqua had been undecided who to bring next into their little circle, but one thing was for certain, they were heading for Destiny Islands next. 

TO BE CONTINUED, NEXT TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is all the chapters I have written, enjoy and leave some suggestions for who's next.


	4. Memories of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Xion go to meet Namine to add her into the fold, but the innocent witch maybe kinkier than first thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter 4, I listened to the comments and while Kairi will be added to the harem I think I'll hold off a few chapters, as Ven still respects Sora enough to not mess with his girl..... Yet

Land of Departure

Ven was annoyed, very annoyed and why was he annoyed? Mostly because of two people who thought they were the bosses of everyone named Terra and Riku. A couple of days ago Riku had come to Terra in his quest to search for Sora and bring him back from wherever he had ended up. Now this wasn’t the thing that annoyed Ven, no he’d love to have Sora back. After everything Sora had done for him he’d thought of Sora as a little brother. 

No the problem was when not only did Riku drag Terra along on the adventure he took Aqua was as well who couldn’t refuse after both Terra and Riku practically forced her to go by saying she was a keyblade master and she had a duty to help. It then got worse because Terra not trusting Elrena forced her to go as well to keep an eye on her which annoyed him because that meant Terra didn’t trust Ven to keep an eye on her. Ven tried going with them but as usual Terra treated him like a kid and told him he wasn’t allowed to leave the world. 

Riku didn’t help the matter by commenting that they were potentially going into the realm of sleep and wouldn’t want him to fall asleep. Regardless of his intention it pissed him off and he nearly hurled his keyblade at Riku if it wasn’t for Aqua promising to make it up to him later when they returned. Now he was at the training grounds taking his anger out on the training equipment when he heard someone approach behind him, “Still mad about them leaving you behind?” Ven turned around to see Xion standing there with a look of worry on her face. 

Ven frowned and nodded, “I don’t like being treated like a kid, they aren’t that much older than me.” Xion nodded her head in understanding, “I’m not the happiest that they didn’t let me go either but at least we have the world all to ourselves.” Ven turned to face her seeing a look of desire in her eyes as she slightly unbuttoned the top layer of her shirt showing her breasts off a bit. Ven sighed, the two hadn’t done anything since the others had left as he had been too angry to really do anything. 

Still Xion’s attempts were making him forget about his anger as he smiled at her, “You’ve been talking with Elrena haven’t you?” Xion smiled innocently, “She may have given me a few pointers of how to get my masters attention.” Ven frowned, “I’m not really in the mood Xion.” Xion walked closer to him and smiled, “Oh c’mon I know you miss Aqua but I can give you just as good of a time.” Ven tried to get a word but found no words escaped him as she reached down his pants and began to gently stroke his cock. She smiled as his defenses broke slightly, “C’mon master follow me to the summit and I’ll make you forget why you’re angry.” 

She began to walk toward the summit swaying her hips as she walked and making sure Ven could get a good look at her ass as she didn’t have any panties on. Ven began to follow her and smiled, “I’d say Elrena gave you more than a few pointers.” The two arrived at the summit where Xion not wasting any time pushed Ven onto the bench and smiled at him. Quickly she removed her shirt revealing she wasn’t wearing a bra either as her perky C cups flopped out, her nipples becoming hard from the breeze. She removed her skirt allowing her master to see her in all her naked glory. 

Ven smiled as she took control, usually he liked being in control but sometimes Elrena and Aqua took control over their love making sessions but Xion never had so either she was that horny or she had grown in confidence when it came to pleasing her master. She swiftly pulled down his pants and his underwear and smiled at his raging erection that stood at attention for her. Ven slightly smiled, “Ok so it may have been awhile so you touching me got me excited.” Xion got to her knees and smiled, “No need for excuses, I don’t mind my master getting excited for me.” 

With that she began to slightly move her hand up and down as she began to stroke his cock earning moans from him. Soon she began to get more aggressive, increasing the speed of her stroking and massaging his balls in an effort to cum faster. Becoming excited by the moans he was giving off Xion gently began to lick the tip of his cock ready to receive the load that he was going to give. After a minute more some precum leaked out of him which she licked up before increasing her strokes and using two hands and before long his cock began to spasm as he released a few days worth of cum onto her body. Xion wiped some of it off of her and smiled, “I think you needed that master.” 

Ven still feeling the bliss from her pleasure smiled, “Ok now I know to never deprive you of sex again.” Xion smiled at seeing his still hard cock and got onto his lap, “Clearly though I still need to drain you a bit.” She wasted no time inerting him into her tight pussy and began to ride him as it was her favorite position. Ven knew this was gonna take away and slowly embraced the pleasure and the black haired beauty that was currently bouncing on his cock. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later the two now sat on the bench, both out of breath and Ven now no longer hard simply cuddled both still naked. He gently squeezed one of her breasts to tease and kissed her forehead, “Ok I needed that, thanks Xion.” Xion nodded and smiled, “I’ve always found it helpful to direct anger to something more productive.” Ven laughed, “And in this case fucking your brains out was much more productive.” Xion nodded, “Call me selfish but it is nice to have you all to myself once in awhile.” Ven smiled, he had to remember to keep the girls in his harem happy so if that meant sometimes giving them one on one time then that was what he had to do. 

Ven began to get lost in his thoughts for a moment before coming to realization, “You know, now would be a good time to go recruit someone else since Terra isn’t here to question where we went.” Xion perked up at the idea, “That’s a good idea Ven, but who should we go get?” Ven thought for a moment thinking of all the girls he knew, “Well out of the people we know only Namine and Kairi are next, although I am tempted to say I’d want to go after Maleficent since she’s still out there.” Xion sweet dropped at hearing his response, “Let’s maybe focus on Namine and Kairi first before we try to recruit someone evil. Besides Namine and Kairi are both on Destiny Islands anyway.” 

Ven nodded, “You make a good point, I guess tomorrow we’ll go after Namine and Kairi.” Xion turned her head to the side confused, “Why tomorrow?” Ven smiled and pointed to his now recovered and erect cock, “Because I want to give you more one on one time today.” Xion smiled and licked her lips liking his response, “Oh master I can live with that.” She began to go down on him both confident that tomorrow they’d be adding a blonde and redhead to the harem. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Destiny Islands

The next day the two set off to Destiny Islands, Ven was determined for it to be a one day trip as he wasn’t sure when the others would be return. So no matter what even if Namine or Kairi were for some reason not there then Ven wouldn’t wait around. As he and Xion arrived at Destiny Islands they thankfully easily found Namine in town along with a brown haired girl named Selphie. Namine was happy to see them and together the four made a trip over to the play island as they called it or as Ven knew it the only island he had been to in that world.

As they arrived on the island Xion who had been conversing with Namine while Ven was getting his ear talked off by Selphie asked the burning question, “So where’s Kairi?” Namine frowned, “Oh she went to Radiant Garden to speak with Ansem the Wise, she’ll be back tomorrow.” Xion nodded, “Oh well at least you’re here with us.” Before she could respond Selphie butted into the conversation, “And it’s great to meet you two, you know everyone kept disappearing and I was getting lonely without my friends.” Namine somehow not annoyed by her smiled back and nodded as Ven rolled his eyes. 

Having had enough of this girl as she got off the boat and ran down the dock Ven leaned over to Xion and whispered into her ear, “Distract Namine for a bit, I’m getting rid of this girl.” Xion nodded as she took Namine’s hand and dragged her off to the other side of the island commenting something about the race course Sora and Riku used to go on. Selphie was about to run after them but Ven stopped her, “Hey Selphie could you show me that secret spot I’ve heard Kairi mention?” Selphie smiled at him and nodded, “Of course uhhh what was your name Roxas?” Ven frowned, “It’s Ven.” Selphie nodded, “Right let’s go then Ven!” 

Ven rolled his eyes at her as he followed her over to the cave where hopefully they’d have privacy. Ven was debating whether he wanted to command her to never talk again or fuck her till she was unconcious but he shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. He still had some hurt feelings because of Terra and Riku. He didn't need to take it out on this poor girl. Ven shrugged as he watched the view in front of him, she wasn’t bad looking and had a pretty great looking ass and she must’ve known it because the skirt she was wearing showed it off nicely. As they arrived in the secret place Ven wasted no time and pointed his keyblade as the unsuspecting girl, “Saiminaga '' 

The red spell hit her and her eyes glowed red momentarily before settling on the hazy and glassed look Ven had gotten to know well. She turned around and stared at him, “How can I help you master?” Ven smiled, “Strip and don’t talk at all.” She nodded and quickly slid off her skirt revealing yellow panties and removed her yellow tank top revealing a small and revealing yellow bra underneath. She was slender and didn’t have much muscle to her but she had a tan and it made her look a bit exotic. Her tits were small but perky but nothing to write home about but her ass was amazing and bounced as she walked as Ven had noticed earlier. 

Ven took a second to appreciate her body even if it wasn’t one of the nicer ones he’d seen before walking over to her. He slid down her bra and pinched one of her nipples slightly which caused her to make a face but pleasure but couldn’t moan due to Ven’s command. Ven smiled at her and nodded to her, “Let’s put that mouth to good use, suck my dick.” She nodded and got to her knees, undoing his pants quickly as his already hardened cock was released from it’s prison. 

Silently she began to lick the base of it in order to get him excited before silently nodded to herself and took the entire thing into her mouth. Ven had to give it to her, she certainly was brave or stupid, maybe both. She clearly didn’t know what she was doing as she hesitantly went up and down without rhythm or flow and was rather sloppy with her work. The blowjob wasn’t bad but it was the best you could get from a girl who only ever used her mouth for talking. After 5 minutes of virtually getting nowhere and Ven not close to cumming all over her face he decided to stop her, “Alright this isn’t working, lean against a rock and present your ass to me.” 

She nodded and leaned against the rock presenting her perfect ass to him, he put his hands on her hips and smiled, “You certainly aren’t worth actually fucking but your ass will do fine.” He positioned himself at her asshole and began to push his cock into her causing a muffled moan to come from her. He spanked lightly and smiled, “Judging by those sounds you’re making I’d say I’m not the first to want to fuck your ass.” Deciding he was deep enough inside Ven began to thrust in and out of her holding onto her hips so she wouldn’t go anywhere as she continued to silently moan. 

He looked down at her to see her pussy dripping wet and reached down to once again pinch her nipple, “You’re being good so tell you what, you can play with Xion when we’re finished here.” Selphie acknowledged his comment and smiled as he continued to go faster in and out of her ass. Ven hadn’t done much anal only on Elrena a couple of times when she was really being a pain in his, but this was a lot better and as much as he hated saying it this girl did have a better ass. Soon the combination of the tightness and his thrusting brought him to his limit and unloaded his cum into ass before removing himself and allowing her to turn over and sit on the ground. 

Ven looked at her and frowned, “I’d rather not waste another round on you, but Xion will come meet you in a couple of minutes, when she arrives you can talk again.” He gave her a few more commands including listen to Xion and don’t leave the cave until told and cleaned himself up and left, ready to go meet up with Xion and Namine who was once called a witch. Selphie was a nice warm up but he was ready to claim his main prize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven rejoined Namine and Xion as they had gone up to the wooden platform that required going up a ladder and a bridge to get to. The two were sitting up there and laughing about something when Ven arrived, “What’s so funny?” Xion stopped laughing and shook her head, “Nothing much, Namine was just telling me a story about Kairi.” Ven nodded, “So speaking of Kairi when will she be back?” Namine thought for a moment and then spoke, “Ansem the wise is running some tests on her and her memories to see if they can find Sora, so that may take a couple of days to week.” 

Ven nodded, clearly if they were going to get Kairi it’d have to be at Radiant Garden. Ven looked over to Xion, “Selphie wanted to show you the secret place, why not go join her while Namine and I hangout?” Xion nodded and got up, “Oh I see it’s blondes only now.” Ven laughed and nodded, “Yeah you’re right so go away.” As she walked past Ven he whispered into her ear quietly enough so Namine couldn’t hear her, “Selphie is waiting for some love so have fun with her and she’ll do whatever you say so be dominant.” To make sure the command went through Ven quickly squeezed her ass causing her to blush and then walked away. 

Ven was left with Namine who raised an eyebrow, “So are you two a couple?” Ven looked at her confused, “What makes you think that?” Namine shook her head, “Well you two show up together, you just whispered something into her ear and I swear I just saw you squeeze her butt.” Ven sighed knowing he’d have to lie for now and then program her later, “We aren’t really telling anyone yet but yes we’re dating.” Namine smiled and clapped, “Oh I’m so happy for you two, you look really cute together.” 

Ven smiled back at her, “Uh thanks, so speaking of dating are you dating anyone? I heard both Roxas and Riku have their eyes on you.” Namine blushed slightly and shook her head, “I’m not really ready for that yet as I haven’t even been my own person for long, but if I had to choose I’d probably go with Roxas.” Ven nodded, “Honestly I would too, he’s pretty handsome but then again we look exactly alike.” Namine laughed at his little joke, “Well I’m glad I have your approval.” Slowly she began to get up out of the chair she had been sitting in and turned to Ven, “Let’s go join Xion and Selphie ok?” 

Ven nodded and waited till she turned away from him, he knew this would be the only chance he had so as soon as she was facing away from him he summoned his keyblade, “Saiminaga” the red spell soon hit the slender blonde girl and she stopped walking and turned around, her eyes flashing red before settling into the blank look everyone else had. Ven smiled as his newest edition to his harem, “Ok Namine I am now your master and you are part of my harem, Xion and I aren’t dating she is just part of my harem as well.” Namine nodded still staring blankly, “Yes master I understand.” 

Ven smiled and decided to question the seemingly innocent girl, “So Namine tell me do you have any sexual fantasies?” Namine smiled and blushed clearly thinking of something, “Yes master all the time, being kept captive by the organization and DIZ made me lonely and has caused me to develop multiple fantasies and desires.” Ven nodded, “So I guess you have a couple of fantasies, tell me ever act on any of them?” Namine nodded, “Not the ones I’ve wanted but I have fucked Wakka and Tidus and let them double penetrate me.” Ven went wide eyed, “Damn who would’ve guessed innocent Namine had a wild side.” 

Namine nodded, “Yes master, I’m always horny and constantly have dreams about getting my brains fucked out by men and sometimes women.” Ven nodded, “Alright Namine I’m going to snap my fingers and all your lust and inner most desires will come to the surface and you’ll keep going till you’ve deemed that I’ve fucked your brains out.” Namine nodded as Ven snapped his fingers causing the girl to no longer have a blank look on her face but still remained still. Ven was wondering if it had worked until she suddenly shot forward and pulled him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth and kissing all over his face and neck, even occasionally biting him causing Ven to frown and think to himself, “Aqua isn’t gonna be happy if she leaves a mark.” 

Namine stopped and breathed heavily before smiling, “Mmmm master I want you so bad, please tell me what to do, make me your bitch.” Ven nodded having started to realize that Namine might be really kinky. Ven smiled deciding to let her just keep going, “Well before anything let’s get that dress off of you.” Namine nodded and casually slipped off the straps and allowed the dress to fall to the floor. Ven admired her body, she was slender and didn’t have as athletic build as Aqua, Elrena or Xion but was more petite in nature with wide hips and flat stomach. 

She had creamy white skin that glistened in the sun and the biggest shock of all were her breasts being bigger than Xion’s and almost as big as Aqua’s. Feeling him looking at her, she turned around allowing him a view of her slender and delicate back along with her ass which was a bit smaller than everyone else’s but was round and bubble like. Ven smiled as he looked at Namine, she was definitely a good addition with both her body and her sex crazed mind, he was going to have fun with her. Ven walked up to her and pinched one of her rosy pink nipples, “Your tits are bigger than I was expecting.”   
Namine smiled lustfully at him, “My dress hides them well, the other boys I’ve fucked had similar reactions.” Ven grabbed one breast and then bent down and put the other into his mouth beginning to suck on her nipple. She moaned loudly as he sucked and bit her nipple and squeezed the other one, enjoying himself and finding himself hardening from her cries of lust. Soon he took the one nipple out of his mouth having seen her nipple had gotten hard and soon went to work on the other giving it similar treatment till it was hard as well and had grown visibly wet. He stopped his playing with her breasts and looked back up to see her flustered, “I guess my master likes tits.” 

Ven smiled and squeezed them once more, “If I had to choose I guess I’d say the tits were my favorite thing to play with during sex.” Namine smiled and soon took his hand and led him to a chair and forced him to sit down, “Then allow me to pleasure my master with them before we get to the sex.” She got down onto her knees as Ven smiled at the idea, “You know I love a good tit fuck so go ahead.” She smiled and placed his dick between her breasts and slowly began to rotate them, using her hands rotate them and turn them which in turn caused them to pleasure his dick. Ven was amazed as he’d been so used to Aqua or Elrena just moving them and down that the way they moved almost like a spiral felt amazing as they were firm and warm, suffocating his dick and causing him to moan from the pleasure. 

She began to go faster and press his dick between her breasts more causing him to feel like he was trapped in a vice grip of pleasure as she leaned down and began to lick the tip a little bit. She smiled at him, “Master is enjoying this I presume, just let me know when you’re going to cum.” Ven nodded as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling that was coming from her breasts. Soon he felt himself at his limit and made a pained face, “Fuck Namine I’m gonna cum.” She nodded and stopped all motions shocking Ven, before in one motion she bent down and took his entire dick into her mouth, deep throating and causing him to instantly cum deep into her throat. After he finished she quickly swallowed and smiled at him, “It has a bit salty but also sweet taste, much better than Tidus or Wakka.” 

Ven breathed heavily before looking at the witch, “So shall we get to the main event?” Namine nodded vigorously, “Yes, I’m eager to get my brains fucked out.” Ven nodded as she got on top of him and settled into his lap facing him. He smiled at her as she was positioning his dick at the entrance to her pussy, “Feel free to begin whenever you want.”   
Namine nodded and similar to how she deep throated him quickly in one thrust took his entire dick into herself, taking nearly the entire thing and simply sitting on it for a moment enjoying the pleasure. Her pussy was warm and wet from the activities they had done so far but it wasn’t as tight as the other girls he’d had. She noticed his frown and smiled at him, “Don’t worry master we’ll mold my pussy to the shape of your dick.” Ven nodded at her and put his hands on her hips as she began to slowly bounce up and down, thrusting his dick in and out of her. The wetness of her pussy caused a loud slapping sound as it went up and down, their juices combining and dripping out of her. 

Ven had to admit she was very skilled and knew what she was doing as she continued to bounce up and down on his dick increasing her speed and causing her breasts to bounce wildly. Feeling a desire to go faster Ven used the little physical strength he had to lift her up and down as well causing her to be riding him hard and fast, causing her breasts to almost become a blur as they bounced faster and faster. Wanting to stop her own moans which were getting much louder and being worried they would be heard, Namine pulled Ven into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing as Namine tried to suppress moans hoping Xion or Selphie wouldn’t hear, unaware they were fucking themselves. 

Soon he felt her pussy walls tightening and his own cock twitching as the two reached orgasm together and Namine afraid she’d fall off of him dug her nails into his back, causing his eyes to widen as he had a mind blowing orgasm and probably scratch marks on his back. He looked at her as she settled down as she smiled at him, “I didn’t draw blood so you’re fine.” Ven sighed, “You’re rougher than Elrena.” Namine got off of him and laid down, “C’mon master I’ll let you be on top this time.” Ven was tempted to just be done with the sex for the day but he couldn’t resist the look she was giving him, “You’re lucky I can’t resist a girl throwing themselves at me.” She smiled triumphantly as he got down on his knees, the wooden being warm from the sun and positioned himself to enter her once again. She gave a nod to say she was ready and said in the most seductive voice she could muster, “Don’t be afraid to be rough Ventus” 

Ven nodded and rammed into her causing her to moan as loud as she could practically screaming as Ven began to ram into her. Ven had decided if she wanted it rough, he’d give it to her as rough as he could. Clearly she was liking it as she shook on the ground like crazy as he held her hips to keep her somewhat steady so he wouldn’t accidentally slip out of her.   
She must’ve no longer cared about hiding her moans as she was screaming in pleasure, crying out his name begging him to go harder. Ven’s mind began to feel foggy as he began to get more into it and was getting rougher, he wasn’t sure if she was subconsciously manipulating his memories to make him fuck her harder or he was just actually enjoying himself. Either way he didn’t care as he began to get lost in the pleasure and soon began to forcefully grab her breasts and enjoying them. He smiled at her, “You are mine got it? You are my fuck toy and you exist solely to pleasure me.” Ven wasn’t sure where that came from but she clearly enjoyed it as she cried out, “YES MASTER!” 

Ven continued to ram into her as she continued to bounce on the floor from the pleasure before she called out, “Master please choke me, make me your bitch.” There was a voice in his head that told him not to do it, but the fog soon silenced it as he reached up to her neck and lightly choked her. He didn’t want to do it too hard and considering she could still moan and was now moving her hips along with his, it was safe to say that he was doing it just right. Soon Ven couldn’t control himself anymore and choked her a little harder until he felt himself at his limit and she herself yelled, “I’M CUMMING.” Ven finished inside of her and almost as if something had released his mind he fell back, his dick falling out of her as the creampie he had given her leaked out of his pussy. She was breathing heavily and sat up to smile at him, “Master that was wonderful.” 

Ven looked at her, “Did you use your powers on me?” Namine frowned, “Sorry master I must’ve used the subconsciously and since you’re technically connected to Sora they worked on you.” Ven nodded clearly not appreciating his mind getting messed with, “Yeah we’re gonna have to work on that if you want to get that rough again.” Namine smiled at him and crawled into his lap, “I could always come live at the land of departure so you guys could help me through magic or something.” Ven nodded, “You know I like that idea, let’s go get cleaned up and get Xion so we can leave.” Namine nodded, “Can we fuck in the ocean?” Ven sighed and nodded, “I’m somehow still hard so sure why not.” Namine cheered and took his hand, intending to drag him to the ocean, Ven wasn’t sure what he’d gotten himself into but he was sure he’d find out. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Land of Departure

It was night time and the three had returned to the land of departure. They had called Aqua and Terra and through some of Aqua’s persuading managed to convince Terra about Namine moving in with them. Aqua wasn’t exactly thrilled that they had pursued Namine without her but got over it quickly. Now after an hour long threesome and a shower the three had gone to bed and were sleeping soundly. Until Ven felt something on him and began to slowly open her eyes, “Namine please I’m trying to sleep, we can have sex in the morning.” 

He looked to his side to see a still sleeping Namine and then turned to his other side to see Xion sleeping as well. Feeling a sense of dread Ven looked forward to see a paciular sight, a woman wearing a snake mask with teal hair tied into a bun sitting on him and smiling. Ven had to admit she was gorgeous with an hourglass figure complete with DD cup breasts, a slender toned stomach and large hips. 

She had tanned skin and was wearing silver see through lingerie. Clearly whoever she was she was here to bang him. She smiled at him, “Hello Ventus I’m here to talk.” Ven looked at her, “Who are you and how do you know my name?” He looked over to his two sleeping female friends who somehow didn’t wake up. She put a hand on her chest, “They won’t be waking up until morning, and how I know you is because you were once part of my union.” Ven raised an eyebrow at her, “What’s a union?” The woman in the snake mask shook her head, “That doesn’t matter, my name is Invi and I’m here because you’ve been busy.” 

Ven looked at her shocked as she talked, “Once I was like you, building my harem, sadly I never added you to it which clearly I should’ve.” Ven realized who she now was, “You, you created the spell.” Invi nodded, “Yes I did and at one time I could have whatever i wanted, If I wanted to grope some breasts I did.” With that she put a hand on Namine’s breast, “If I wanted to fuck a pussy I did.” She put her other hand in Xion’s pussy, “And finally if I wanted a cock inside of me, I put a cock inside of me.” 

Before Ven could react she inserted his dick into her and slowly and sensually began to ride him. Her pussy was unlike anything Ven had experienced, so warm, so tight. It was almost like it was perfectly tailored to him. Ven tried to suppress a moan, “What do you want?” Invi smiled at him as she continued to go up and slowly, “I know you’re experiencing the best pleasure you’ve ever had, I created a lot more spells to make me irresistible and If you do something for me I’ll teach you too.” 

Ven tried to shake his head, “Why should I believe you.” Invi put a hand on his chest again and whispered into his ear, “Cum boy.” Despite how he didn’t want to he couldn’t resist her command, he felt the greatest orgasm he’d ever felt in his life and felt his head go back as unloaded what may have been all his cum into her. She smiled at him, “All I want from you is to add some girls to your harem for me.” Ven still not convinced looked back at her still in bliss, “What girls?” Invi smiled as she scooped some of his cum with her finger and tasted it, “I’ll give you a better list later but first I want you to add a girl your friends know of as subject X, while I know her as Skuld.” 

She continued to talk, “Don’t worry she’s no one important, she’s very pretty though and Ansem the Wise might know where she is.” Ven looked at her still defiant, “Again why should I do what you ask?” Invi sighed, “Ventus I can be your teacher, helping you turn into the king of sex and desire I know you want to be, or I can be your undoer, putting a stop to not so innocent actions of building a harem. The choice is yours.” Ven couldn’t really say anything, she wasn’t wrong deep down he wanted that and most importantly he didn’t want what he’d built taken. He nodded, “Fine I’ll do it.” 

Invi smiled again, “Excellent choice, I’ll appear again when you have added Skuld to your fold, and Ventus who knows, maybe with a bit of teaching from me next time you’ll make me wet.” With that she seemingly faded away, leaving no trace and not even any cum almost as if she hadn’t rocked his world. Ven wasn’t sure if that had been a dream or illusion but one thing was for sure, his dream of building a harem just got a bit more complicated or if she was telling the truth a lot easier. 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I swear this story isn't about to have some super deep plot or anything, I just wanted a way to introduce Invi and Skuld next chapter that didn't actually make a big story. So Invi will be showing up occasionally to teach Ven a thing or two and who knows she may just decide he's the best dick she's ever had. Leave some suggestions though on who you want to see join the harem.


	5. Searching for a Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been promised the best sex of his life and the ability to basically become a god of Sex, Ven, Aqua and Namine go in search of the mysterious Subject X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the new chapter. Thanks to whoever gives kudos and comments anyway enjoy the chapter.

Land of Departure

Moans filled the walls of the land of departure as Ven fucked Aqua doggy style, using what he’d learned from his experiences with all the other girls and Aqua, Ven was making Aqua moan more than he had ever done before. Next to him was Elrena who pressed her naked body against him and occasionally kissed him but was mostly pressing her breasts against him to show she wanted to be next. 

It had been only a day since Aqua and Elrena had come back and since Namine and Xion had had him all to themselves while they had been gone, Aqua decided that the two couldn’t do anything with Ven until they were properly satisfied. Now obviously he could have just told her no and he could do as he pleased but he found it hot that Aqua wanted him to herself and was ordering around Namine and Xion. Thankfully Terra had decided to help Riku a little longer and had not yet returned to the world. 

Either he didn’t trust Ven to be alone this long or he was worried what might happen if Ven was left with two attractive girls for long without Aqua there. Either way Ven didn’t really care as it allowed them to have sex to their hearts contents without being interrupted by Terra. He still hadn’t told anyone about his encounter with the masked woman Invi or what she had asked him to do, but he figured he’d keep that a secret for now as it might have ruined his fun if he told Aqua or Terra about a masked woman running around. 

Aqua let out a cry, “FUCK ME HARDER VEN” Ven complied as he went faster into her causing her to moan more until he felt her climax and fall on the ground exhausted. Elrena smiled, “Oh I see it’s my turn and master hasn’t cum yet, I like the challenge.” Ven smiled as the girl positioned herself to try and get him to cum, he knew this was gonna be a long day. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later after having sufficiently fucked Aqua and Elrena’s brains out, Namine and Xion had joined the three for dinner as they sat in the dining hall silently eating. All 4 of the girls made eyes at him as they wondered who would be next to bounce on his dick. Ven deciding now would be the best time to bring up the girl Invi mentioned named Skuld. He turned to Xion, “Xion has Lea ever mentioned a girl named Subject X?” 

Xion looked at him startled, “Uh maybe a few times, Isa mentions her more, why do you ask?” Ven thought for a moment he really wasn’t the best liar so he had to think carefully, “Well Lea mentioned her a couple of times to me as well, and well if a girl captured Lea’s heart then I figured she was worth looking for, so we can see what’s so great about her.” Elrena looked at him funny, “So you want to go searching for a girl who’s been missing for like 5 years so you can fuck her instead of adding a girl you know to our sluts club?” Ven nodded, “Good I’m glad you get it.” 

Namine cleared her throat, “Uh Ven why not go after Kairi next?” Ven sighed, “Because honestly she’s lost Sora and still mourning him, so I think it’d be a little disrespectful to his memory if I do that to her.” Aqua smiled and nodded, “I think that’s a fair judgement and if you really want to go searching for a mysterious girl first then I’m up for it, we can add Kairi to the group later.” Ven nodded, “I’m glad you’re in agreement Aqua, You, Namine and I are going to go searching for her.” 

Elrena looked at him annoyed, “What are Xion and I doing then?” Ven shrugged, “Go visit Twilight Town, distract Lea and Isa, I don’t want them knowing about this if we don’t find her.” Xion nodded at the idea as Namine raised her hand, “Why am I going?” Ven pointed at her, “Glad you asked, because she is apparently memoryless so it’ll help to have a memory witch with us.” Namine nodded and smiled, appreciating being useful to him and helping with the plan. Aqua commented, “So I would suggest tomorrow we go to Radiant Garden, If anyone would have a clue where she’d be it would be Ansem the Wise.” 

Ven frowned as he hadn’t even thought of that, “Good idea Aqua because I wasn’t even sure where to start our search.” Aqua smiled at the compliment as the rest of the meal was spent talking about the plan and how they would search for the mysterious girl only Ven knew was named Skuld. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Radiant Garden

The three had arrived in Radiant Garden and had met with some of Sora’s friends, the restoration committee and were now being led to Ansem the Wise’s lab by the self proclaimed ninja Yuffie. Ven had to admit though a tomboy she was attractive, a very fit body and revealing an outfit that showed off her legs and toned stomach. He could tell her ass was tight and bouncy just by following behind her. Ven whispered into Aqua’s ear, “Next time we come back here we’re defintely fucking her.” 

Aqua having noticed the ninja’s attractiveness as well nodded in agreement. Finally they arrived at the lab and as Yuffie left Ven subtly watched her leave appreciating the swaying of her hips and ass one last time. After waiting for about 5 minutes Ansem the Wise finally arrived to speak to them, they explained they had heard about X from Lea and thought if they could find her maybe Namine could help her. Ansem seemed to support the idea and was stroking his beard thinking on how to help, “I’ve done many wrong things in my years and I always regretted the experiments done to that girl, if I could find her I would like to help her.” 

Aqua doing the talking as a Keyblade masters responded to him, “But you have no idea where she is do you?” Ansem shook his head, “I’m afraid not, you see my apprentice Braig released her and he never told me where he took her.” Aqua frowned, “Are there any leads at all?” Ansem thought for a moment, “Perhaps you could search his old living quarters, he may have left a diary or something written down about the girl.” Aqua nodded, “Just show us where it is and we’ll have a look” Ansem had his apprentice Dilan bring them to Braig’s former living quarters and then left to go attend to other duties. 

The three began to search the rather dull room as Aqua moved her finger on a dresser to reveal a high amount of dust, “Well this place certainly hasn’t been used in awhile.” As they searched Namine laid down on the bed posing seductively, “You know I hated Xigbar enough that I wouldn’t mind fucking on his former bed to get back at him.” Aqua rolled her eyes, “I think we all hated Xigbar but we don’t have time for a quickie Namine.” Ven thought for a minute, “Aqua soundproof the room.” Aqua frowned, “Really Ven? What if we get caught?” Ven shrugged, “If Terra hasn’t caught us yet then no one will, besides Namine is really helping us out I think she deserves a little reward.” 

Aqua sighed, “Fine but she’s gonna have to do something for me then.” Namine smiled, “Oh anything for mistress.” Aqua used a spell to soundproof the room and made sure the door was locked, “You’re lucky being called mistress turns me on.” Namine smiled as she quickly slipped off her dress and threw it onto the floor and Ven slipped off his pants, he didn’t want to get fully naked just in case. Aqua having a similar line of thing merely slipping off her shorts and exposing her breasts slightly. Namine laid down on the bed as Ven climbed on top of her and Aqua sat right above her face, lining up her exposed pussy with Namine’s mouth. 

Ven smiled and kissed Aqua as he entered into Namine causing the blonde to moan slightly and Aqua to drop onto her face as Namine began to lick her pussy. Ven thrusted harder into Namine causing her breasts to bounce slightly as he tried to keep the noise down just in case the magic failed. Aqua moved up and down slightly trying to help Namine in her efforts to please her mistress as Aqua’s nipples became erect. Soon Ven started thrusting harder unknowingly moving the bed and causing it to start hitting the wall and unknown to them moving a panel on the wall slightly. Soon enough Ven felt himself close and gave one last hard thrust causing the bed to hit the wall hard and causing the panel to fall onto the floor startling Aqua off of Namine. 

Ven looked worried at the wall being damaged, “Well I guess Aqua was right about this not being the best time.” He laughed nervously as Aqua looked to see the area of the wall that had been damaged. As Namine caught her breath and began to finger herself to get herself to climax, Aqua called for Ven, “Ven I don’t think that panel was an accident.” Ven raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Aqua reached into the wall and removed a small book, “Because it seems like Braig kept something in here.” Ven’s eyes went wide, “Really anything useful in it?” 

Aqua nodded, “Yup, he put what world he sent X to.” Ven smiled in excitement, “Alright, guess it’s a good thing we decided to have sex.” Aqua nodded and smiled, “Yeah, now how about you come finish the job Namine started before we go to the world in the diary.” Ven smiled at her as he got up and pushed her against a wall to prepare to insert himself into her, “Have I ever told you I love you?” Aqua giggled, “Yes, but start fucking me and I’ll know you mean it.” Ven nodded and complied with his girlfriend's demands, they’d go find Subject X but first they were gonna finish what they started on the bed. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Traverse Town

After finishing their romp at Radiant Garden and saying goodbye to Ansem who thankfully either didn’t know what they did or didn’t want to think about it, the trio arrived in a world called Traverse town. It had an old time village feel to it but had light a of lights and signs. Ven looked at Aqua who was observing the environment, “Aqua you sure this is the right place? Why would Braig drop someone here?” Aqua nodded, “I’m sure it is, according to the diary this was the best place for those lost to end up.” 

Namine looked around enjoying being in another world, “So the question is how do we find her?” Ven shrugged, “Any way you can track people without memories Namine?” Namine shook her head, “No I can only see a person's memories if I’m near them.” Aqua thought for a moment before remembering something, “I got it! Ansem said she always used the phrase may your heart be your guiding key. Maybe if we ask around if they’ve heard anyone use it then we could find her.” 

Ven nodded, “It’s a longshot but it could work, let’s split up and get asking.” The three proceeded to split up with each taking a different district, Ven went to the second district, Aqua went to the third and Namine stayed in the first so she didn’t wander off. Ven had been searching for two hours, asking everyone he saw until he finally entered the hotel. He asked the owner of it, “Hey have you ever heard of the phrase May your heart be your guiding Key?” The owner thought for a moment, “Oh yeah, some lady who has long black hair says it all the time.” 

Ven quickly got excited, “Can you tell me where she is?” The owner nodded, “I’m pretty sure she lives in a small place next to the house with all the dalmatians.” Ven nodded, “Alright thanks a lot, have a good day.” He waved and ran out of the hotel leaving a confused owner, “Huh weird kid” he shrugged and went back to his work. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After knocking on several wrong doors and nearly being assaulted by 99 puppies who Ven wished he could spend time with, he was sure he had finally found the right place. He hesitated for a moment, he still wasn’t sure what that Invi lady wanted and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to give in to her demands. But then again if what she was promising were true then he could learn a lot from her. Deciding to take the chance Ven knocked on the door and waited several seconds before the door was opened. 

Appearing from the other side was a beautiful young woman Lea and Isa’s age, she had black hair as dark as Xion’s that was long with her bangs covering her forehead. She wore a simple black jacket with a gray shirt underneath, a black skirt and a studded black belt around her waist. In addition she had knee high socks and black boots along with pink star earrings. Ven could tell why Lea and Isa liked her, she was very pretty and probably had a body one would kill to fuck. 

She smiled at him causing him to blush, “Hi can I help you, I don’t get many visitors.” Ven nodded, “Uh yea, are you X?” She frowned, “How do you know that?” She began to shut the door slightly before Ven stopped her, “Hey woah woah woah, relax I’m friends with Lea and Isa.” She stopped, “Lea and Isa? Really?” Ven nodded, “Yeah, Ansem sent me to find you in hopes we could try to figure out your amnesia.” She opened the door again and welcomed him inside, “Oh well then come on in, the man who dropped me in this world told me to call myself Skuld.” 

Ven walked in and thought for a moment, did Braig know her real name or did he just decide that was her name for whatever reason. Braig was always a little shady but Ven shook it off considering he was gone, “My names Ventus but friends call me Ven.” Skuld smiled at him, “Well it’s nice to meet you Ven, so tell me about yourself.” 

Something was weird, Ven felt oddly comfortable and had a warm feeling inside of him around her, almost like she was a familiar presence. She turned to walk further into the house and Ven took this as his chance, he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at her, “Saiminaga” The red spell hit her and she turned around showing her eyes had flashed red before becoming hazy and blank. Ven looked at her, “Ok first off do you really remember nothing besides that one phrase?” She nodded, “All I know is I woke up in Radiant Garden nothing else.” Ven nodded, “Well it’s weird because it’s an old Keyblade wielder saying, are you a keyblade wielder?” 

She shrugged, “The term sounds familiar but that’s about it.” Ven nodded, he thought about his next move. Should he question her more, go meet back up with Aqua and Namine or should he fuck her brains out now. Ven thought for a moment before deciding Aqua and Namine could wait, “Can you show me to your bedroom?” Skuld nodded and proceeded to lead the way, “Follow me master.” She took him to her bedroom which was rather plain looking and of course had black in it since she seemed to like that color. She stopped just in front of her bed and waited for him to instruct her further. Ven looked at her for a moment and decided what he wanted from her, “Can you give me a little striptease, if you even know what that is.” 

She nodded, “Of course I’ve seen the strip club in the 4th district a couple of times.” She pushed him down onto the bed and began to sway back and forth, going back and forth giving him a closer look and then pulling away so he couldn’t touch her. She slipped off her jacket first and silently slipped it onto the floor with a smile that was sexy and confident. He could now see the outline of her breasts as she slipped off her boots but opted to leave her socks on. Continuing to sway she pulled her shirt teasing him and almost saying, “Is this what you want off?” Ven nodded and she smiled and took her shirt off slowly allowing him to see her flat stomach that had a pierced belly button. She threw the shirt over his head so he couldn’t see her at first and when he had finally taken it off she was now the closest she had been, as she now swayed very close to him and occasionally grinded her breasts against him. 

She was wearing a black lacy bra that hid her massive DD cup tits, the bra barely holding them back. He wanted to reach out and touch them but decided not to as he didn’t want to interrupt her dance. Soon she pulled at her belt and began to loosen it as she used one hand to rub his pants, his dick getting more erect by the minute. 

She finally got her belt undone and turned around and allowed him to get a look at bubble shaped ass being freed by the skirt. She sat on his lap as he smiled at her, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” She smiled at him, “Oh sorry master did I forget to mention, I work at the strip club.” Ven smiled he had figured she had to have done something for money but he wouldn’t have guessed that. She lightly brushed his lips with hers, “What do you want me to do now?” Ven kissed her back, “Whatever you usually do in these situations.” She nodded and began to move her hips and positioned her still covered pussy over his pants where his dick was. 

She began to grind on it, going up and down and stroking it through his pants causing him to feel good from the combination of her movements and material grinding on him. He kissed her chest as she had her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. She smiled at him and whispered into his ear, “Does that feel good Master? When the older experienced woman gives you pleasure?” Her comment made Ven harder as though Aqua and Larxene were older than him, they had never used that during sex and he was pretty sure he liked it now that she was doing it. 

Ven said nothing as her grinding grew faster and before he knew what was happening he climaxed and released a load of cum in his pants causing her to get off of him satisfied. Ven breathed for a moment, “Fuck no ones done that before.” She smiled at him and began to slip off his pants, “Don’t worry I’ll clean you up.” She got his pants off and went down to his still erect and cum covered dick and opened her mouth, using her tongue to lick up any cum that was on him happily. He was tempted to go for a blowjob because even just her tongue felt amazing but decided if he did that he might not have a any stamina left for sex. He stopped her and brought her up to his level, “Fully strip and lean on the bed.” 

She complied with his demands, removing her black bra and her black thong and placed both hands on the bed presenting her ass to him. Ven grabbed her hips and raised one of her legs, holding it up and inserted himself into her pussy which was surprisingly tight. He began to thrust into her, “You’re surprisingly tight considering your job.” She moaned slightly, “I just give dances, you’re one of the few lucky ones who I fucked master.” He smiled at the response and began going faster as he continued to hold one leg up. 

She didn’t seem to want him to hear her moan as she buried her face into the bed as he continued to thrust, her boobs bouncing wildly and her ass shaking as she did her best to move her hips in synch with him. She knew what she was doing and Ven was a little intimidated by that so he was trying harder than usual to please her, but considering he could still hear her moans coming from the sheets he’d say it was working. Wanting to hear her moans he slipped her over onto the bed and began to thrust into her harder. No longer able to hide her blush and moans she moaned loudly as he was close to finishing. 

He felt her pussy clamp around him and he himself was at his limit as both of them climaxed and he fell onto the bed tired as the load of cum he had put into her leaked out of her. He felt weird for a second and began to experience a memory, he was younger and he was in a warehouse. He was hiding behind boxes and there in front of him not noticing him was a young Skuld getting fucked by a pink haired man. Coming out of the memory he looked at the tired older Skuld next to him, “Do we know each other?” 

Skuld shook her head, “No I don’t think so” Ven nodded, “Right well let's clean up and go see my friends.” She nodded at him and got up, he wasn’t sure what that memory or dream was but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Land of Departure

After they cleaned up and went to go find Aqua and Namine, the five of them went back to Land of Departure and the girls ended up practically draining his balls of all his cum, not that he minded. They contacted Ansem and he agreed Skuld could stay with them since Namine was there and they could just take Skuld for a weekly check up. Elrena returned soon after while Xion had decided to stay in Twilight Town for a little bit, saying Lea and Isa were upset about them going behind their backs so she was trying to smooth things over. 

Ven was mostly at peace with things and was walking toward the summit when he saw a figure near the cliffs. Walking toward the large rock formation he found the same sight he found the same night a couple of days ago, Invi wearing some lingerie and the same mask smiling at him. She beckoned for him to come over, “Hello Ventus, shall we talk?” Ven walked over to her, “Sure I got Skuld for you so perhaps you can help me now.” She smiled at him before reaching her hand down his pants, his dick went erect immediately and he figured she was using some kind of spell. 

She used the same slow and sensual movements she had done last time so she could also speak to him, “You did well finding Skuld, and I do have more people for you now.” Ven smiled, “Uh great just give me the list.” She smiled at him and slipped off the top of her lingerie revealing her nearly perfect breasts, “Oh I will Ventus but first I think I did promise a reward for when you found Skuld.” Ven smiled for the first time in her presence, sure she was sketchy but she made him feel pleasure like no one else and he figured that was the best reward he could get for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, so leave some suggestions on who's next on the list. I'm trying to figure out maybe a way to throw in Ava somehow but haven't thought of anything yet. Also yes that was Lauriam fucking Skuld in the flashback and younger Ven caught them, I didn't get fully into it but Skuld definitely got around in the past, at least in the context of this story. Anyway see ya next time.


	6. Open your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the Keyblade War and things have become peaceful. Soon though Aqua disappears during an investigation and when Ven finds her things get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm back with another chapter. So I took someones advice in the comments so I hope you all enjoy.

Land of Departure

It had been a year since the second Keyblade War, and things had returned to normal. The worlds were at peace, there were no heartless around and everyone had settled down and despite sometimes having to investigate disturbances things were good. Riku was still searching for ways to bring back Sora, though they all still mourned they all had moved on even Kairi. Roxas, Lea and Isa didn’t come by the Land of Departure much due to Lea and Isa being upset about Skuld being found and them being lied to. Roxas both supported his friends and found it weird that he looked like Ven so he stayed away as well. 

Xion continued to stick around and trained with her keyblade becoming very skilled, Namine had grown with her powers and Elrena was more accepted by Terra. Speaking of Terra he’d finally become an official Keyblade master and was settling into a leadership role since Aqua didn’t want it. Ven had thankfully had a bit of a growth spurt over the year and was now at least as tall as Riku. Things were good but one problem was that things had slowed down for him after adding Skuld into his harem. Despite promises of more girls to find, Invi hadn’t returned so Ven had been waiting for her for awhile. Sure there had been some fun couple of fucks, like going back to Radiant Garden and fucking Yuffie and her friend Aerith but no one had officially been added to the harem. 

His dreams of becoming a god of sex were slowly fadding as he hit a dead end, still he couldn’t complain he had 5 good girls to fuck and his relastionship with Aqua was going strong. But he had been feeling a tad bit lonely since Aqua had went to investigate a disturbance yesterday so he was getting his sex elsewhere for the time being. Moans came from his room as he sat on his bed naked, Skuld completely nakes as well with her immaculate breasts out for the world to see was busy bouncing on his cock enjoying every inch he had to provide. Invi at the very least had shown him a spell to increase how long he lasted and how long his partner lasted so the two of them had been going for a good hour as Skuld continued to bounce harder hoping to feel his hot cum in her pussy. 

He felt at peace as he stared at Skuld’s bouncing breasts, hypnotized by them and desiring to claim them he reached out to grab them. He began to squeeze her breasts causing her to moan loudly, “Ahhhh Ven that feels so good.” He smiled as he pinched her nipples, “You like that don’t you? Makes you want to cum.” She nodded as he continued to play with her breasts and slowly felt himself getting to his limit. He put his hands on her hips holding her tight, “You want to cum don’t you?” She nodded, “Yes master please let me cum.” Ven nodded as he began to move his hips with her wanting to speed up the process, “Then let us cum together.” 

He made one last move as she went down on his cock one last time before both reached their climax and he released a large load into her as she was taken by both the bliss of her orgasm and his cum inside of her. She fell off of him and moved up to cuddle with him as she sighed happily, “That was wonderful” He smiled at her, “I aim to please.” Skuld smiled as he put an arm around her and the two stayed like that for a moment before suddenly the door swung open. Both froze as they feared it was Terra but thankfully it was just a smiling Elrena looking at them, “My my master she didn’t bother to clean you up after she finished.” She was pointing to his cock that was now covered in his cum and her juices. 

She walked over and got on the bed positioning herself at it, “Don’t worry I’ll clean it up for you.” This had become a common occurrence, for some reason Skuld and Elrena had bonded and became a package deal. If he was fooling around with one the other showed up to join in as well. The two had become close and he swore if he let them they’d probably fuck each other too. He didn’t mind as Elrena had started to go down on his still erect dick hoping to get some more cum from him as Skuld peacefully cuddled with him. Life was good and he was really hoping Aqua would soon arrive back to the world to enjoy it with him. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few more days since Aqua had left and Ven was starting to get nervous. Him and Terra were in the main hall discussing it, “Terra I don’t like this, she’s been gone nearly a week.” Terra frowned, “As far as I can tell the disturbance is gone, but she hasn’t returned.” Ven looked at his best friend, “And you don’t find that weird?” Terra sighed, “It is a little bit but I’m sure she’s fine.” Ven glared at him, “Where else would she be?” Terra shrugged, “Maybe she went to visit Kairi and Riku or something, look I know you two are together but she can take care of herself.” Ven frowned, “I know she can but I just have a bad feeling.” 

Terra shook his head, “Fine if it’ll make you feel better, go to the world she went to.” Ven smiled, “Alright thanks Terra.” Terra smirked at him, “But don’t blame me if you get put in the dog house cause you went all protective boyfriend on her.” Ven laughed at his comment, “Ok so what world did she go to?” Terra thought for a moment, “Olympus, we’ve been to it before.” Ven smiled, “Alright I’ll get to see if Herc became a real hero.” Terra nodded thinking back to his time there, “Tell him and Zack I said hi and Ven if you run into trouble contact me I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Ven nodded, “Of course wouldn’t want you missing out on action oh Keyblade master.” Terra laughed at the comment as Ven turned to leave determined to make sure if Aqua was alright.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olympus

Ven arrived at Olympus Coliseum and took in the world he hadn’t been to in 12 years. It had been one of his favorite worlds he’d visited due to the friendships he’d formed with Hercules and Zack and was looking forward to seeing him again. As he walked through the gates he found Phil the trainer for Herc hanging a poster. Ven smiled at seeing the old goat, “Phil it’s been so long” Phil turned around to see him and his eyes went wide, “Woah well I don’t believe it after so many years Ven has returned” Ven smiled at him, “I see you haven’t changed at all, where’s Herc?” Phil pointed to the door, “He’s practicing so why don’t you go say hello” 

Ven nodded, “I think I will” He walked out to the field to see Hercules having finished an exercise and he was now in the process of kissing a brown haired woman. Ven raised an eyebrow, “Uh should I come back later?” Hercules looked up from kissing the woman and saw him and smiled immediately, “Ven is that you?” He ran up to him and immediately embraced him in a bear hug, “Hey Herc good to see you” Hercules put him down and smiled at him, “Man you’ve hardly changed.” Ven nodded, “Yeah that’s a long story, you got bigger.” Hercules laughed at his joke, “Yeah well you know hero training.” Ven laughed, “So where’s Zack I wanted to say hi to him too.” Hercules frowned, “He disappeared a while back we don’t know where he is.” 

Ven frowned but before he could comment the brown haired woman approached him, “So wonder boy gonna introduce me?” Hercules looked at her and nodded, “Oh right sorry I forgot, Ven this is Meg, Meg this is Ven he helped me out when I was training to become a hero.” Ven put his arms behind his head, “Nice to meet you.” Meg smiled at him, “You remind me of a friend of Herc’s, any chance you know a kid named Sora?” Ven nodded, “Actually we’re both keyblade wielders and kind of connected but it’s a long story.” 

Hercules nodded, “How is Sora by the way, we haven’t seen him in a while.” Ven frowned, “Sora passed on about a year ago during a hard battle.” Hercules frowned, “Oh I’m sorry to hear that, he really was a true hero.” Ven not wanting to harp on it changed the subject, “So I wish I was here on a social call but I’m actually looking for a girl named Aqua.” Hercules nodded, “Oh right Aqua I remember her from the games, why are you looking for her?” Ven blushed slightly, “She’s kind of my girlfriend and we haven’t heard from her in awhile but her last known location was here.” 

Hercules slapped him on the back slightly hurting him, “Well hey congrats on finding someone, and yeah she came by a few days ago asking about anything weird.” Ven looked at his friend, “And what did you tell her?” Hercules frowned, “That people said they were seeing a shadowy creature near the mountains.” Ven nodded, “Right I guess I’ll go look there.” Hercules smiled at him, “Hey do you need any help?” Ven shook his head, “No it’s ok, Phil will kill you if you skip out on practice.” Hercules nodded, “Yeah that’s true, well good luck and don’t be a stranger.” Ven nodded and walked out the door, he said goodbye to Phil and went outside. He summoned his glider, he set course for the mountains hoping that he’d find Aqua and not something much worse. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had arrived in the mountains and landed near a path that appeared to be a good place to start. He jumped off his glider and scanned the area, overall it seemed quiet enough and he wasn’t sure what he’d find there. He began walking and sighed, “Man if only we had a way to scan for each other's hearts or something.” 

Seriously everyone always had difficulty finding each other why hasn't someone figured a way to track each other yet. As Ven walked up the path and looking at all the damaged and destroyed landscapes around him he had no idea someone was following him. Quickly before he even knew what was going on it pounced on him and all he felt was darkness as he blacked out. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven awoke slowly, he wasn’t sure where he was or who knocked him out but he was sure of a few things. First he was someplace a little cold, second his hands were bound in some kind of cuffs and third he had been placed in some kind of chair that was made of the earth. He opened his eyes and scanned the room around him, he was definitely in a cave and he was sitting in a naturally made hole in the side of it. No one else was present in the room and he couldn’t see an exit or summon his keyblade so whoever knocked him out clearly knew who he was. Suddenly he heard footsteps and Ven prepared himself for whoever was coming but when he saw who it was he smiled, “Aqua!” His girlfriend smiled at him as she approached him, “Hello Ventus” 

Ven thought it was weird that she called him by his first name but shrugged it off, “Where have you been? Terra and I were worried about you.” Aqua stroked his hair and continued to smile at him, “I’m sorry I was busy serving mistress.” Ven’s eyes widened, “Wait what do you mean by mistress?” Getting his answer a hooded figure entered into the room wearing an organization black coat. The figure had a feminine figure and approached him and he could hear her heels making a sound as she walked. Aqua smiled at the figure, “Hello mistress I captured someone for you.” The being nodded, “I see I was right when I said someone would come searching for you.” The figure had a voice similar to Aqua’s but deeper and with a slight echo to it. The figure approached him and cupped his chin, “And who might you be?” 

Ven scowled at her, “I’m Ventus, now tell me what you did to my girlfriend.” The figure laughed, “Oh you have spirit so did your girlfriend till I showed her the pleasures of darkness.” Ven continued to glare at the clearly dark being, “That still doesn’t answer who you are.” It laughed again and stroked his cheek, “I don’t really have a name as I am just formless darkness, but I have been watching you keyblade wielders for a long time and I finally wanted to introduce myself.” Ven narrowed his eyes at the being of pure darkness, “So you’re like Vanitas?” 

The figure shrugged, “Yes but unlike him I have no heart connected to mine so I can any form I wish, though I have grown fond of female forms.” Ven sighed at it, “Alright then Darkness what do you want?” The being that Ven was going to refer to as Darkness laughed, “To show you all the pleasures of Darkness, just like I showed your girlfriend.” She pointed to Aqua who had now had vacant yellow eyes causing Ven to practically snarl at his captur, “You release her right now” Darkness shook her head, “No I like playing with her too much, plus I really like her form” 

Before Ven could question what she meant Darkness slipped off her coat to reveal she looked exactly like Aqua did when she was overcome by darkness in the realm of darkness. Tan skin, silver hair and yellow eyes along with a darker version of Aqua’s outfit. Ven was shocked when he looked at the dark version of Aqua he’d never hoped to see again, “What do you think you’re doing?” She smiled at him, “Like I said I like her form and decided to use it as my own, of course with a few personal touches.” Ven couldn’t help but look at her and notice she had the same curves as Aqua, “So what’s your plan then? Cause I won’t fall to the darkness” 

She approached him and sat down on his lap, “Oh everyone says that, Aqua here said that too but she changed her tune as soon as I made her cum a couple of times.” Ven smiled, “Well sorry to break it to you but you won’t get me to fall to whatever you plan to do.” Darkness pouted, “Fine then I guess I’ll just make you watch till you beg me to make you cum.” She smirked at him and walked towards a large boulder and sat down on it. She beckoned for Aqua to come to her, “Aqua be a dear and come serve me in front of your boyfriend.” Aqua nodded happily and stripped as she walked over to her clone causing Ven to feel himself harden at the sight of naked Aqua but struggled to keep his erection down. Darkness smiled at Ven before pulling Aqua into a long and sloppy kiss, forcing Ven to watch it all as he watched someone else grope Aqua’s breasts and ass. 

Eventually the kiss stopped and Aqua’s lips were freed as a long strand of saliva still kept them together. Darkness smirked at him, “Now you’ll see the pleasure that caused your girlfriend to open her heart to darkness.” Slowly her clothing began to disappear revealing she truly was a copy with Aqua except with darker nipples compared to Aqua’s pale ones. However the big surprise was when she removed the lower half of herself and Ven saw a large cock attached to her. It was almost as big as his and he was starting to get an idea of what managed to break Aqua. Darkness saw his shock and smiled at Ven, “Surprised, like I said before I can change forms and that includes body parts, so I can give myself a penis if I want” 

Aqua got onto her knees as Darkness still smiled at Ven, “Now let’s see how you feel watching your lover please someone else.” She grabbed some of Aqua’s hair and forcefully shoved her cock into her mouth and as into her throat as she could. Aqua struggled at first but after a moment got used to it and began to slowly bob her head back and forth giving the clones of herself a skilled deepthroat. Aqua clearly was enjoying every second of it as she licked and sucked on the cock happily as Darkness let out moans that Ven couldn’t help but admit were cute. Ven had to admit he was jealous, Aqua was his but here she was sucking on someone else’s cock and enjoying every minute of it. He began to work on his bindings, hoping Darkness was too distracted by Aqua to notice that he was trying to free himself. 

If he could summon his keyblade then he could stop this thing, free Aqua and maybe add it to the harem since another Aqua wouldn’t be bad and she could change her shape too. Ven watched as Darkness finished and sent a big load down Aqua’s throat and breathed heavily as Aqua happily cleaned her cock. That was his opening, she didn’t have a lot of stamina and despite talking a big game tired out easily after cumming. The bindings were coming loose and perhaps if Ven could get her to cum once more he could break free and knock her out. Darkness recovering smiled at Ven, “Well what do you think Ventus?” Ven smiled at her faking being cocky, “Nice try but Aqua usually sucks my dick a lot better.” Darkness scowled at him, “Fine then you can watch as I make her scream my name.” Ven smirked as she took the bait and continued to work at his bindings which were nearly undone. 

Aqua in the meantime bent down against the boulder as Darkness prepared to enter into her wet pussy. Darkness looked back at Ven, “I hope you enjoy the show Ventus because she is mine now.” She grabbed Aqua’s hips and slammed into her causing Aqua to shriek with delight as Darkness roughly began to pound her. She wasn’t very skilled and only cared about her own pleasure as she was focusing on trying to cum as quick as possible. Still in her state Aqua was enjoying it well enough Darkness held onto her hips shaking her violently causing both girls breasts to wildly as Darkness occasionally spanked Aqua and told her to embrace darkness. 

Ven rolled his eyes at her comments, she was worse than Xehanort with that darkness talk. Soon however she began to increase her speed as she yelled out, “Get ready Ventus I am going to cum inside of her and she’ll continue to be mine.” Ven got ready as he finally finished getting rid of his bindings and as soon as Darkness rolled her head back in orgasmic bliss Ven charged forward and summoned his keyblade. The attack struck the unknowing Darkness and caused her to be knocked away from Aqua and knocked out onto the floor. Aqua in bliss from her orgasm herself simply sat there not registering what had happened. Ven acting quickly grabbed Aqua’s breast which caused her original trance to take over, “Hello master how can I help you?” Ven looked at Darkness, “Whatever commands she gave you forget them.” 

Aqua nodded, “Very well, I await further instruction.” Ven then turned his attention back to Darkness and pointed his keyblade at her, “Saiminaga” The keyblade fired it’s glow of red energy and hit the creature of darkness. The being awoke quickly and displayed the usual effects of someone under the spell. Aqua’s dark clone smiled at him, “Hello Ventus how may I serve you?” Ven raised an eyebrow, “No master?” Darkness shook her head, “Your spell has affected me differently, I am still under your control but I am aware of what had happened.” Ven nodded, because of her status as living darkness she was still somewhat aware but Ven didn’t care as long as she obeyed him. Ven decided he wanted to have some fun with her, “Alright then Darkness lose the cock and go sit in hole you had me in with your legs raised and pussy on display for me.” Darkness stood up and nodded, her cock disappearing in black smoke and she went and sat in the position Ven wanted her in. Ven stripped away his clothes and revealed his erection, “You and Aqua fucking was actually pretty hot Darkness, too bad for you I can’t really get corrupted by darkness.” 

He approached her and grabbed onto her legs holding them in place and without warning entered into her causing her to moan with pleasure. Ven was sure she was going to cum right then and there but he didn’t care and continued to thrust in and out of her his cock covered in her juices. She continued to moan as she screamed, “Oh my kingdom hearts, this is what it feels like to have a cock inside of you.” Ven smiled and continued his thrusting, “I want you to remember this pleasure, this pleasure is the best thing you’ve ever experienced, I am the only one who can give it to you.” She moaned louder as she stuck her tongue out and her eyes bulged slightly, “Yes Ventus, you’re the only one who can give me this” Ven smiled and pulled her into a kiss before he felt her pussy walls tighten around him and he moaned into his mouth as she orgasmed. 

Ven removed his cock and frowned at her, “You don’t have much stamina, but don’t worry we can fix that.” He heard more moans and turned to see Aqua fingering herself, “Please master I loved the show please have sex with me next.” Ven watched his lover pleasure herself and smiled at her, “Tell you what Aqua I just got a great idea.” He turned to Darkness who was now recovered, “Bring out your cock again and do what I say.” Darkness nodded as she summoned her cock again and the two approached Aqua. Ven grabbed one of her legs and motioned for her clone to grab the other, “Aqua lean against the rock, Darkness position your cock at her ass.” 

Darkness nodded and got lined up with Aqua’s ass as Ven got ready at her pussy, Aqua had never been double penetrated before so may as well try it while they had the other cock. Ven nodded and him and Darkness thrust into Aqua causing her to scream with pleasure as the two began to fuck both of her holes. The two soon got into a rhythm as they worked together to give Aqua pleasure and continued to thrust into her. Ven kissed his girlfriend on the lips and smiled at her, “How does it feel to have two cocks inside you?” Aqua moaned, “It feels amazing” The two continued to fuck her as her whole body shaked with excitement and Ven couldn’t help but notice Darkness was equally starting to enjoy it. 

Soon after 10 minutes of constant moans and pleasure Ven felt himself at his limit. He began to go faster, “I’m gonna cum so cum with me girls.” With one last thrust into Aqua from both of them they all reached climax as Aqua screamed one last time and Darkness deposited her juices into her ass. Both girls were tired and out of breath and soon fell to the floor dragging Ven with them. They cuddled up against him and Ven smiled, “You know I could get used to having two Aqua’s” Suddenly his widened, explaining this to Terra was gonna be hard. Ven sighed, whenever they eventually recover it’ll be a long way back to the Land of Departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Darkness joins the party looking like Dark Aqua. She'll be a very useful addition in keeping the girls happy when Ven can't. Stay tuned as I think I figured out who's next.


	7. Letting it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven goes on a quest to fuck all the Princesses of Heart and only has four left, so he naturally decides to go visit the Kingdom of Arendelle next that just so happens to have two of them. But did he get more than he bargained for when one shoots ice out of her hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for every ice and frozen joke I made in this. Stay safe out there folks.

Arendelle

It was cold, very cold and Ven was beginning to wonder why he had come to this world in the first place. Oh right because Darkness had suggested he go out and fuck the brains out of every princess of heart they knew about. He felt himself roll his eyes at the thought of Darkness, he didn’t mind her and he certainly enjoyed having her in the harem as her ability to grow a cock was helpful at satisfying everyone. No he rolled his eyes as he still can’t believe everyone bought his cover story about her being the sister of Aqua who wanted to spend more time with her sister. 

Terra somehow believed that the silver haired version of Aqua had no connection to darkness even with the name Darkness and just rolled with it, Ven was starting to worry his best friend was all brawn. But turns out Darkness can’t sit still for long and has a sex drive bigger than Namine’s so she suggested they got out and fuck all the princesses of heart and so they went about it, claiming they were going to inform some of Sora’s friends that he’d passed away since as he learned from his encounter from Hercules no one bothered to tell his friends from other worlds about that. 

So now they had 4 princesses left, well 5 technically because Kairi counted but today they were in the cold world of Arendelle because two sisters lived there who were both princesses of heart. They had touched down a little bit outside the kingdom and were now making their way to the castle. Ven looked at Darkness who was the only one who wasn’t too busy to come with him, “Any ideas to get close to the princesses Darkness?” Darkness nodded, “Well we could always use my abilities to impersonate whoever I please.” Ven nodded, “Well that does come in handy, any information on these two?” 

She smiled, “Of course, one is Elsa who’s the queen of this kingdom, a little shy and withdrawn and apparently has the ability to control ice.” Ven sighed, “She’s gonna be the difficult one isn’t she?” Darkness nodded, “Yes, thankfully there’s her sister Anna who’s a little more outgoing and naive, Elsa loves her sister greatly so we go for Anna first and Elsa will be yours.” Ven smiled, “That sounds a lot more simple.” The two continued to march on foot towards the kingdom hoping there wouldn’t be much trouble just like the other worlds they’d visited. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two had finally arrived inside the actual kingdom and after being pointed towards the castle by what seemed to be a talking snowman the two were now walking the streets. As they passed by some citizens all who talked about random things, a prince on trial named Hans, the once eternal winter and wishing to see Queen Elsa’s powers were all things Ven listened to as he passed by. Unfortunately nothing was really telling him how he could get inside the castle to get to the Queen and Princess and he really didn’t feel like having guards try to kill him. As he walked he observed a brown haired young woman walking down the street, she was pretty in a more cute kind of way and as she walked people waved to her as she stopped to talk to people. 

Following behind her was a man as tall as Terra with blonde hair and dressed like he belonged in a log cabin and not a kingdom. Ven turned to an older woman and smiled at her, “Hi we’re new here so I was wondering who’s that girl everyone’s waving to?” The older woman smiled at them, “Oh you must be visiting from another land, well that’s Princess Anna she comes out every day to speak to the people.” Ven nodded and quickly raced towards a back alley with Darkness following behind him very confused. As they got out of sight Darkness raised an eyebrow at him, “Uh master why did you flee the princess is that way.” 

Ven frowned, “I know that but we can’t just approach her with all these people around and certainly not with that blonde haired giant” Darkness nodded and thought for a second before smiling, “Why don't I turn into Sora? Afterall she doesn’t know about his current status and she’d surely believe him if he said he wanted to talk to her alone.” Ven nodded, “Well she does look a bit naive so why not, we got no other ideas.” Darkness nodded and quickly darkness enveloped her and before long she appeared in Sora’s form causing Ven to shudder, “Ok remind me to not have you do that often it’s creepy.” Darkness nodded and turned around to walk towards Anna and the giant of a man following behind her. 

As she approached Anna smiled at her, “Sora! Oh my it’s the first time in forever that you’ve visited, how are you?” Darkness cleared her throat, “Hi Anna it’s good to see you.” Anna smiled at her and waved the blonde over to her, “Kristoff come look Sora came to visit.” The blonde or Kristoff as Darkness understood walked over, “Sora it’s great to see you but where’s Donald and Goofy?” Darkness stammered for a minute before responding, “Oh uh they’re back at their kingdom serving their king, I just came to visit myself.” Anna frowned, “Oh well that’s too bad but at least you’re here.” Darkness nodded, “Yeah but anyway can you come follow me for a second I need to talk to you alone.” Anna nodded, “Sure of course!” 

Though Anna was easily convinced Kristoff was not, “Why do you need to talk to just Anna?” Darkness smiled, “Oh I need some advice about a girl and I figured you don’t want to be bored with my love life.” Kristoff nodded, “Yeah Anna is better with that stuff anyway, I’ll be looking at the merchant over there if you need.” The two nodded and he walked off leaving Anna to follow “Sora” to the alleyway to meet Ven. As the two reached him and were no longer in sight of anyone Anna smiled at Darkness, “So what’s the problem?” Before she could get an answer though Ven acted quickly, “Saminaga” The red spell hit her and the princess was now under his control. He walked up to her and checked to make sure her eyes were hazy and glassy, “Huh that was easy.” Darkness shifted back to her original form and nodded, “Yes she’s very trusting, still she seems very high energy so that should be good.” 

Ven nodded, “Yup, it’s almost tempting to try her out now but I want the sisters together.” Ven looked at the princess who had no clue what was going on, “Hey Anna is your sister Elsa busy?” Anna shook her head, “No she actually has no meetings or anything today.” Ven smiled, “Good then let’s go visit her so we can play together.” Anna smiled and nodded, “Wonderful we can build a snowman.” Ven laughed, “Not what I meant but sure, Darkness shift into Anna’s form and make sure her friend is distracted.” Darkness nodded, “What do you want me to do?” Ven smiled, “Whatever you want.” Darkness smiled, “Well I’m sure I can figure out some things to do to keep him distracted.” Ven was pretty sure Darkness meant sex but he didn’t really care enough to tell her not to. Darkness shifted into Anna and walked off ready to go find Kristoff, meanwhile Ven and Anna took their leave for the castle, it was time to visit the queen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having been left with one simple instruction by her master, Darkness walked in Anna’s form to go meet with Kristoff. Darkness suspected the two had some sort of relationship so that meant she was in the clear to rock the young man’s world. She waved to citizen’s as she passed making sure to act as Anna would before she finally made it to Kristoff who waved to her, “Hey Anna where’s Sora?” 

Darkness frowned, “Oh he had to go take care of something but said he’d come visit us at the castle later.” Kristoff nodded, “Right well we’re pretty much finished with our outing for the day so what do you want to do?” Darkness smiled seductively at him, “Oh I can think of a few things.” Kristoff nodded, “I like what you’re saying c’mon I know a place.” Taking her hand Kristoff led her to a tiny shack a little ways from the merchant he had been at, leading her in he smiled at her, “I’m shocked you’re actually in the mood, we don’t do it that much.” 

She smiled and casually slipped off her dress and allowed it to drop to the floor, “What can I say, I’m feeling a little frozen and I need to be warmed up.” Kristoff smiled at his “girlfriend’s” naked form, “Oh I can definitely do that” Darkness smiled at the eager blonde, this was going to be a fun way of distracting him. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven walked behind Anna as she led him to the castle making sure to pay attention to the outline of her ass that he could see through the princesses dress. Things had been easy so far, no one questioned who he was or why he was with the princess of the kingdom, no they all just rolled with it. He had instructed her to explain to anyone who asked that he was friends with Sora from a far away kingdom who came to make sure there were no heartless in the area. Apparently the guards were instructed about the heartless as they all thanked him for checking up on them. They had arrived at the castle and now it was up to Anna to find out where the queen was. 

They had stopped to ask the person who he assumed was the head guard to ask him, “Excuse me have you seen my sister?” The guard nodded, “Yes I believe she went to her quarters for some alone time as she didn’t have any meetings today.” Anna nodded, “Excellent, I think I’ll go pay her a visit, please make sure we aren’t disturbed.” The guard nodded slowly, “Are you sure you don’t want us to just summon the queen, you do have a visitor with you.” Anna shook her head, “No it’s alright I can go to Elsa myself.” The guard nodded, “Very well, have a lovely day Princess Anna” He nodded to Ven and walked off as Anna took his hand and began to lead him further into the castle. As they walked Anna turned to Ven, “So master what do you plan to do with my sister and I?” Ven wasn’t sure if this girl was just that ignorant of sex or was just way too happy, “Anna have you ever had sex?” Anna nodded and smiled, “Oh of course, Kristoff and I do it sometimes.” 

Ven nodded, so apparently she was just naive. Ven smiled at her, “Well you, your sister and I are going to have sex, probably a lot of it until I’m satisfied and you’re satisfied as well.” Anna nodded, “Well that sounds lovely, I was feeling horny today.” Ven’s mind exploded with an idea at this comment, “Ok Anna let’s try something, for every step you take, until we reach your sister and until we get her under my spell you will grow hornier and hornier and you can only act on it when I say so.” Anna nodded and as she began walking Ven could tell by the look on her face it was working. He was a bit nervous about trying this because last time he tried messing with someone’s lust it was when recruiting Namine and she got so wild she accidentally used her powers on him. 

Still he’d grown a little bit and learned some things from Invi so this shouldn’t be that much of a problem, worse comes to worse she drains his balls of every ounce of sperm, and then proceed to fuck any cock she saw. Ok he was really hoping it didn’t come to that but this happy and naive girl was a wild card so he really wasn’t sure what would happen. By the time they seemed to have arrived at the living space for the royals Anna certainly was red in the face with desire and Ven was really worried that she’d tip off her sister, the girl who could shoot ice from her hands. Ven put a hand on her shoulder, “Keep it together Anna and you’ll get a great reward, don’t make your sister suspicious of anything.” Anna nodded and opened the door to a living room, the room was quite grand and not even the rooms in Land of Departure compared to it. Sitting by the window though was a blonde woman with long hair tied into a braid, she wore an elegant blue dress and she had icy blue eyes. Ven had to guess that this was most likely Queen Elsa. 

The blonde smiled at Anna, “Anna good afternoon, who’s this with you.” Anna managed to return the smile, “Good afternoon Elsa, this is Ven he’s a friend of Sora’s who’s here to make sure there are no heartless around.” Elsa nodded and stood up to bow, “Well it’s nice to meet you Ven, thankfully we haven’t seen any heartless around but it’s nice of Sora to send someone to check up on us.” Ven smiled and bowed back trying to look somewhat official, “Well that’s a good thing, Sora seemed pretty worried about Arendelle so he’ll be relieved to hear that there’s no trouble.” Elsa nodded, “I appreciate his worrying, things weren’t in a good place when he was last here.” She turned out towards the window turning her back to Ven and Anna, “The kingdom was in an eternal winter because of me and he really helped us solve some outside problems.” 

Seeing his opportunity Ven summoned his keyblade and fired the spell at the unsuspecting queen, “Saminaga” The spell hit and Elsa glowed red for a moment before turning around revealing hazy eyes, “I am yours master.” Ven smiled at the subservient queen, “Man it’s weird having a queen call me master, oh well you certainly are very beautiful.” Ven turned to Anna, “Anna you must be pretty horny by now so why don’t you express some of that by kissing your dear sister.” Anna, no longer able to hide her horniness practically ran at Elsa and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Anna seemed to be the more skilled of the two slipping her tongue into Elsa’s mouth and letting it roam around it’s new home, Elsa meanwhile was rather sloppy and unsure not having much skill in kissing or affection in general. 

Ven decided she seemed a little cold so she needed to thaw a bit, “Elsa for every second Anna is kissing you you’ll grow hornier and more confident in your actions, you won’t hesitate when it comes to affection.” Elsa’s eyes widened briefly upon hearing the command and soon enough after a few seconds closed her eyes getting more and more into the kiss and returning Anna’s actions by slipping her tongue into Anna’s mouth as well. Ven felt himself grow harder from watching the two and he wasn’t sure why but watching the two sisters kiss aroused him greatly. Finally after watching them for what was too long for his liking he snapped his fingers at them, “Alright that’s enough” 

The two separated and Ven could see the line of saliva still connecting the two as the two princesses of heart both looked like they needed a cock to fuck. He began to remove his shirt and looked at the two women practically in heat, “Alright start undressing, after all you want master's cock don’t you?” The two nodded and Anna the more eager of the two quickly slipped off her dress and let it fall to the ground. Anna certainly was the more cute of the two, the freckles on her face were also around her body as well and she had a red tint to her cheeks, her breasts weren’t the biggest but they were certainly big enough to fit in his hand, they were perky and bouncy with her nipples nice and pink seemingly calling to be played with. 

Her hips were sleek and elegant and her pussy was nice and pink with a little patch of hair growing above it. Anna reminded Ven of Xion and Namine in a way, being more cute and perky and not as much of a beauty as Aqua or Skuld were. But if Ven could guess she was probably eager to please and was more skilled than her older sister was if that kiss was anything to go by. Her pussy was wet, probably the result of Ven giving the order for her to be hornier with every step, Anna was ready for a cock and Ven was going to be eager to give her one. Elsa on the other hand didn’t need to remove her dress, she simply waved her hand and the dress disappeared leaving her naked. 

Elsa was completely different from her sister, she had pale and creamy skin that was flawless to look at, her breasts were the larger of the two being bigger than her sisters but not as big as someone like Aqua or Elrena. Her nipples were pale and erect and Ven wouldn’t have been able to see them had it not been able for them poking out begging to be pinched. Her legs were long and elegant and they seemed to go on forever, meanwhile her pussy blended in more with her body and she was completely smooth, her pussy was wet like her sisters but not as wet and Ven could swear he saw icicles forming from the juice she had near it. 

Elsa was definitely the more beautiful of the two and seemed more like a queen, if Ven had to guess she probably was more sought after than Anna but judging how awkward she looked standing there naked, Elsa wasn’t as experienced in romance as Anna. Not sure which one he wanted first Ven decided to issue a challenge, “Both you come over here and give me a blowjob, whoever is the one to actually gets me to cum is the one who I fuck first.” Anna nodded quickly, clearly excited at the prospect of pleasing him while Elsa nodded more slowly but still smiled nonetheless. Getting ready, Ven quickly stripped and sat down on the couch in the room, he was going to feel bad later about getting cum stains on it but he’d get over it. 

Both girls approached him and got down on their knees with Elsa looking a little unsure, “Master you’re very big I don’t know if I can do this.” Ven sighed clearly his orders to Elsa didn’t work on her as well as they did on Anna. Ven smiled at her, “Elsa remember what I told you, fine let’s try this again, you’ll grow hornier and more confident when it comes to sexual acts for every second you give me a blowjob.” Elsa nodded and Ven was really hoping it would work this time as he saw Anna looking at him hungrily, “Don’t be shy Anna begin.” Nodding at her masters commands Anna bent down and slowly began to slick the tip of his cock, beginning slowly in an effort to get him more aroused. 

Elsa watching her sister looked down to see herself getting wetter and soon decided to join in, she began to lick the shaft of his cock and massage his balls as Anna soon began to slowly put his cock in her mouth. Elsa’s hands were cold but felt soothing in a way and Ven felt himself let out a small moan of pleasure as he felt his cock enter Anna’s warm mouth. Elsa didn’t really know what she was doing but Anna sure did, Anna was basically doing all the work as Elsa assisted her in pleasing their master. Deciding as hot as the double blow job was, it wasn’t going to work with an inexperienced Elsa, Ven stopped the queen, “Elsa let Anna handle my cock come sit on my lap.” Elsa nodded and moved allowing Anna more room to continue her blowjob as she fully took his cock into her mouth and began to go faster, putting one hand on his shaft and twisting and stimulating it as she worked on making her master cum. Elsa got onto his lap and looked at the ice queen, “You haven’t done much of this have you?” 

Elsa shook her head, “I can admit I’ve used ice to pleasure myself and maybe have had a snowman fuck me but I’ve never done anything with a human.” Ven nodded and put his hands on her hips, “Well then let me teach you the kind of pleasure humans can give you.” He pulled her into a quick kiss, her cold lips clashing with his warm ones resulting in her moaning slightly as the two’s tongues began to dance with each other. Soon though he pulled away and moved down inserting his mouth around Elsa’s nipple and began to suck on and bite it. Meanwhile with another hand Ven reached for Elsa’s other breast and began to squeeze it and pinch her nipple resulting in the young queen moaning loudly. 

Elsa feeling pleasure like she had never before began to grind her hips on his lap resulting in her pussy rubbing against her leg. Elsa almost looked like she was riding him as he continued to play with her breasts and her cold and hard nippples. Anna meanwhile was continuing to try to get him to cum as she continued to eagerly suck his cock hoping for his cum to be released down his throat. Soon enough he felt himself at his limit and released a large load into the back of Anna’s throat causing her to go down on him one last time allowing his cock to reach the back of her throat. Anna quickly recovered and stood up long enough to watch her sister bucking wildly in his lap before announcing, “I’M CUMMING” 

Elsa convulsed in Ven’s lap before calming down and resting in the same position she had been in, “Master that was wonderful” Ven smiled at her, “It’s because you’re letting all your feelings out.” Elsa smiled and nodded, “Yes I know all about letting it go” Ven smiled and removed her off of his lap, “Well Anna you won so lay down on the couch face down and present your ass to me” Anna nodded and layed down and presented her round and bouncy ass to him, her pink pussy ready to be plowed. Elsa frowned at him, “What do you want me to do master?” Ven thought for a second before pointing to the chair across the room, “Sit in that chair and watch us, your turn is next” Elsa nodded and went to sit in the chair as Ven got onto the couch and positioned his cock to enter into Anna’s awaiting pussy. 

He thrusted into her and due to her wetness it easily went in as he gripped her hips and began to thrust in and out of her. Anna moaned into the seat cushions in ecstasy as Ven continued to fuck her hard and fast enjoying every last minute of the princesses pussy. Her pussy was tight but thankfully she had gotten so wet that it wasn’t really a problem as Ven continued to fuck her hard and bent down more to whisper into her ear, “You’re a naughty princess aren’t you?” Anna moaned in pleasure, “Yes master I am, Kristoff and I fuck all the time” Ven smiled and contiuned to thrust into her and enjoying her moans as he hit her sweet spot. Elsa enjoying the sight of her sister getting fucked from behind soon made an ice dildo and began to pleasure herself as she continued to watch the two fuck wildly. Soon Ven felt the walls of Anna’s pussy clamp around him like a vice and he gave one last thrust cumming into her and finally bringing her to climax. Ven left his cock inside of her for a moment before taking it out in order to stand up as Anna called for him, “Please master more!” 

Ven shook his head, “Later, for now I have give the eager ice queen what she wants” Elsa was now fully into it as his commands must’ve taken effect as she didn’t even notice they were finished as she continued to pleasure herself with ice. Ven walked up to her and stopped her from masturbating, “Does the ice queen perhaps want a real cock?” Elsa nodded and looked at him seductively, “Yes master” The way that she said that caused him to harden again in a matter of seconds as he smiled at her, “On your hands and feet then I want to fuck you like a dog.” Elsa nodded and got on all fours and waited for Ven to enter into her, eager for his cock. Ven got down and lined up with her pussy, now even more wet from her playing with herself and having orgasmed already. 

It was cold but Ven was determined to warm it up as he thrusted into her earning a loud moan from the queen. He frowned at her, “Quiet yourself a bit, we don’t want any guards coming and checking up on you.” Elsa smiled at him lust filling her eyes, “But then I could have their cocks too!” Ven thrusted into her, “Sorry but I don’t like sharing, your pussy is for me and me alone” Elsa nodded as he began to go back and forth, thrusting in and out of her earning more moans from her. As much as he was worried about Anna becoming cock crazy he didn’t realize the sheltered Elsa could have been the one who’d probably end up having an orgy with the guards. He had to admit that she was a quick learner as she began to move her hips in sync with his thrusts and backing her ass into his cock making sure he wasn’t doing all the work. 

Her ass twerked and her breasts bounced wildly as the icy queen was unleashing all the pent up lust she had long denied herself. Seeing her braided hair bouncing around behind her Ven decided to have a bit of fun and held onto it using it to pull her back further onto his cock. The two soon began to fall into a rythm as he enjoyed fucking the ice queen and she cried out with lust and moans in her voice. She was kinky as she loved him grabbing hold of her braided hair and using it as a way to thrust in and out of her. Feeling himself getting close to climax from the now wild Elsa, Ven put a little magic into her to bring her to climax and soon finished inside the ice queen and resulting in a large climax for her as well. 

It was such a large climax that when he opened his eyes post cumming he found a large wall of ice in front of Elsa who was now on the ground in post orgasm bliss. He looked at her, “Ok so we have to be careful about that” Elsa nodded, “Don’t worry master I’ll get it under control” Ven nodded and turned to the recovered and awaiting Anna, “C’mon I think it’s time to give your sister some love.” Elsa stood up and nodded still having a lot of energy left, Ven smiled as the elder sister crawled on top of her younger sister, it was going to be a fun day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness having finished with Kristoff and having left him sleeping walked towards the castle looking for her master. Thankfully she finally found him exiting it looking tired and disheveled. She ran up to him concerned, “Master are you ok?” Ven nodded, “I’m fine, those sisters just had a lot more stamina than I was expecting, and I kind of almost got stabbed by ice a few times.” Darkness nodded, “Then let’s go back to the Land of Departure and you can relax with Aqua.” 

Ven nodded, “That’s a good idea we can continue our quest another day, so how was Kristoff?” Darkness smiled, “He was good, but you’re better.” Ven nodded, “Well he should thank me, he has two horny sisters who just discovered they love threesomes with each other and an ice queen who’s addicted to cock now.” Darkness raised an eyebrow, “Why do I feel like I missed some amazing sex?” Ven sighed, “Oh it was amazing and I’ll happily relive it with you after I recover from this frostbite.” Darkness smiled, she wasn’t sure if she should be concerned or aroused but one thing was for certain, Ven had certainly let it go all over Elsa and Anna. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright can you guess who the last two princesses are that Ven is going to see? So anyway I've decided to there'll be 12 chapters to this thing as I really don't want to draw it out that long. Chapter 12 will be the last and I'm thinking about doing 3 endings, a good, a neutral and a bad ending and you can choose which one you like. See ya next time.


	8. Sand and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven goes after the last two princesses that he needs to complete his goal of fucking them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and welcome back, please enjoy the chapter and stay safe out there in this crazy world.

Agrabah 

This world was pretty nice actually, it was sunny out and really hot but there was a cool breeze blowing in the air. The streets were busy and full of people all attempting to sell one thing or another. There was sand everywhere and it almost reminded Ven of a more sand filled Destiny Island. He’d love to be enjoying this lovely world right now but sadly there was one reason he couldn’t, because he was currently being chased by the entire royal guard. He wondered how he got in this mess, oh that’s right because he thought he could casually sneak into the palace to find Princess Jasmine and put her under his spell to have his way with her. 

So when the guards found him sneaking into the palace he couldn’t be honest and say he was on a world hopping adventure to fuck every former and current princess of heart now could he? So now he was running for his life from about 8 guards who all had swords and wanted his head. Apparently they thought he was a street rat because apparently they’re the only people who could sneak into the palace and he assumed there was a story behind that but he didn’t really want to stop running and find out. 

Against his better judgement he had decided to go after this princess alone as Aqua and the rest of the harem had been busy with other things and he was still technically supposed to be telling all of Sora’s allies in other worlds his fate. After the very icy encounter with Elsa and Anna and about a week of Aqua taking care of him both with some sex and cuddling, Ven was ready to go after the last two princesses on his list. He only needed this Princess Jasmine here in Agrabah and one of the new ones Rapunzel from the kingdom of Corona. 

Darkness had wanted to go with him but Terra was some reason insistent on getting to know her so she stayed behind, if Ven didn’t know any better he’d say Terra liked her. Running through the streets he found the people to be no help at all as they laughed at him and some even tried to trip him up. He heard one even yelling, “Look at the blonde one, he’s faster than Aladdin.” He wasn’t sure who Aladdin was but he definitely didn’t envy the guy if he had to deal with the guards all the time. He managed to lose the guards for a brief second and decided to use that opportunity and climbed a wooden pole that led up to an abandoned home. Hopefully they wouldn’t realize he went up there and they’d give up and go back to the palace. He got up the pole and sat down to catch his breath for a moment, the home must not have been abandoned for long as it was mostly clean and still had some supplies left from the owner. 

As he leaned back against the wall he felt something touch his nose, opening his eyes he found a sword pointed at him and a woman in a cloak glaring at him. Frowning he put his arms up defensively as the woman continued to glare at him, “Who are you?” Ven laughed nervously, “My name's Ventus but my friends call me Ven.” The woman continued to point the sword at him, “Why are you in this place Ventus?” Ven sighed, “I got caught sneaking into the palace and the guards were chasing me, so I fled up here.” The woman gripped the sword tighter, “Care to explain to me Ventus why you were sneaking into the palace?” Ven nodded really not wanting this lady to attack him, “You see I’m friends with this guy Sora who’s visited here a couple of times and he’s friends with the princess and her boyfriend so I was trying to see him.” 

The woman dropped the sword and looked at him not as sternly, “You know Sora? Is everything ok that he sent you here?” Ven shook his head, “I’m a fellow Keyblade wielder like him and I’m here because I wanted to bring his friends some news.” The woman nodded and removed her hood revealing long black hair tied at the end and what seemed to be a crown on her head, “I am Princess Jasmine, so you can tell me the news.” Ven nodded, “Uh where’s your boyfriend I was told to tell both of you.” Jasmine hearing the question frowned and rolled her eyes, “He was dragged off by Genie for some kind of boys trip, so now Aladdin won’t be back for a few days.” Ven nodded confirming both her boyfriend was gone which made things easier and he learned who this Aladdin was. 

Ven frowned, “Well I guess I can just tell you then, you see about a year ago Sora died as a result of a major battle and we Keyblade wielders only just got things back in order to be able to start telling all his friends.” Jasmine felt tears begin to form in her eyes and nodded, “I see, well thank you for telling me, he was a good friend and I’m sad to hear he’s gone.” Ven saw her emotional and stood up to comfort her, “Uh are you gonna be ok?” Jasmine nodded, “I’ll be fine, he’s just been a good friend to Aladdin and I so it’s sad to hear we’ll never see him again.” Ven put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s tough but he sacrificed himself to save someone he loved so he didn’t die for nothing.” Jasmine smiled, “He seems like the type who would’ve done that. So Ven I have to ask why did you try sneaking into the castle and not just tell the guards you were a friend of Sora’s?” Ven laughed, “Uh I didn’t really think of it and I really wasn’t sure if the guards would even know him.” She nodded and began to frown again, Ven was having second thoughts. 

Could he really put this princess under his spell for sex when he had just told her a friend of hers had died? He felt it’d maybe feel wrong to do that but he began to hear a voice in his head, it was deep and gravely and spoke to him in whispers, “Do it, fuck her brains out.” Ven had never heard this voice before, it had never come to him before and now here it was trying to convince him to give in to his darker desires. Maybe it was a lingering effect of Namine messing with his mind a year ago or maybe because this was the first time he’d had second thoughts that it was speaking up. He could admit he’d probably become addicted to sex, he’d certainly had it once or twice a day since he had a lot of lovers to please so maybe this was the result of it, a voice encouraging him to have sex with who he wants. 

As he continued to debate with himself, Jasmine turned around and looked at the view of the streets below. She was practically begging to be hit with the spell by turning her back to him and now the voice got louder, “Imagine what she looks like under that cloak, that tanned skin, big tits, fuck her like a dog and her boyfriend will never know she’s had a better cock than his own.” The voice was getting louder and more tempting, he did like big tits and the way her skin glistened in the sun, he couldn’t pass this up. He was convinced and summoned his keyblade and though he didn’t know it his eyes briefly flashed yellow as he pointed his keyblade at her, “SAIMINAGA” The red spell hit her and took control as Ven smiled at her, he barely heard the voice laughing as it disappeared into the back of his head, it didn’t matter the princess was his. She turned around with her eyes glassy and distant and looked at him, “What do you need from me master?” 

He smiled at her, “Can anyone see what you’re wearing under that cloak?” She shook her head, “No it’s what I wear when I don’t want to be recognized as the princess.” Ven nodded, “Right then remove your clothes underneath it and take me to the palace, we’re gonna go to your room.” She nodded and without removing her cloak reached down and removed her bottom and struggled slightly before removing her top. He smiled at her and grabbed her ass through the cloak, “Lead the way princess.” She nodded and began to lead him down the stairs, towards the palace where he’d give a day she’d had dreams about for years to come. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasmine led him to the palace and as he flinched thinking the guards would recognize him, he was shocked to see them just stand aside for them to allow Jasmine to enter and simply told them he was her friend. The guards must have been loyal to Jasmine as they didn’t even question it and allowed her to take him into the castle and didn’t question what they were planning to do. As they walked to her room Ven watched her sway as she seemed to be trying to tease him and entice him as they walked. She wanted him to fuck her hard and he would happily comply. As they walked Ven walked up besides her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Judging from your body language you must be pretty horny.” Jasmine nodded mindlessly, “Aladdin and I enjoy a very active sexlife so with him gone for a week I’ve had no one to fuck.” Ven nodded, “Well don’t worry I’ll make sure we make that week up then.” 

She smiled at the thought and continued leading him onward, stopping to tell any servant they saw not to disturb her as she was spending time with an old friend. Jasmine had some very attractive servants and Ven was almost tempted to put a few under his spell and have a fun with a few of them, but he was here for Jasmine and if he really wanted multiple girls he had them at the Land of Departure. They finally arrived in her chambers and Ven had to admit it was very nice, very big with a lot of elegant furniture and jewels and gold everywhere. 

In the middle of the chambers was a very large and comfortable looking bed and Ven was eager to try it out. He turned to the eager looking princess, “Nice bed mind if I try it out.” She nodded quickly and Ven smiled, stipping down as he approached the bed before crawling onto and sitting against the back of it with his arms behind his head, he could get used to a bed like this. Jasmine was getting anxious and Ven decided to not keep her waiting, “Strip down and come join me on the bed, I want to see your body before I decide what to do with you.” 

She nodded and casually removed her cloak allowing it to fall to the ground and revealing her amazing body that Ven had longed to see as it had been hidden from him. She was truly beautiful with her tanned skin and wide hips, her breasts were absolutely stunning being large, possibly DD-cup and her nipples were the color of chocolate. Her stomach was flat and tanned like the rest of the body and it shimmered from the sunlight entering through the window, she approached him and her breasts firm and soft bounced as she walked making her almost appear to be a goddess as she approached the bed. She had a nice and trimmed patch of black her above her pussy that was in the shape of a triangle and her ass was round and big as he could see it bounce with each step. 

This guy Aladdin was very lucky, and he wasn’t sure why he’d ever leave a princess like this horny and desiring a cock inside of her. She crawled onto the bed and Ven felt himself harden at the sight of her hungrily approaching him. Finally deciding what he wanted from her he commanded her, “Come over here and put my cock between your breasts, I want a tit fuck.” She smiled and nodded, “Of course that’s my specialty.” Ven was surprised to hear that, if he was fucking this girl everyday like her boyfriend was he’d ask for tit fucks constantly too. She approached his now fully erect cock and frowned slightly causing Ven to raise an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” Jasmine shook her head and smiled, “I’m just a little disappointed that Aladdin is bigger than you, only by an inch or so though.” 

Ven laughed at the comment, that was certainly a first as he was usually bigger than most of these princesses boyfriends but he supposed there was a first time for everything. She eagerly wrapped her large breasts around his cock and lightly began to move them up and down. Between her breasts were warm and Ven leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being between them. Slowly she began to pick up more and pushed her breasts together adding more pleasure as it now felt like his cock was between a vice of pleasure. Jasmine certainly was good at it as she moved her breasts around wanting every part of him to feel good and soon she began to lip the tip of his cock signaling she wanted to taste his cum. It was probably the best tit fuck he’d ever had and he had to make sure to remember some of her techniques to teach to Aqua and Elrena. 

Ven couldn’t help but feel hypnotized himself as he watched her breasts go wildly up and down as she eagerly and skillfully tried to get him to cum. Deciding he wanted to change things up a bit he stopped her and pushed her down onto her back, crawling up to her he once again put his cock between her breasts and pushed them together as he began to pump in and out of the space between them. Jasmine seemed to like the idea as she smiled in happiness and still continued to try and get whatever portion of his cock into her mouth as she could. Feeling himself at his limit he gave one last thrust and instead of wearing her simply allowed himself to cum all over he face and chest leaving a large load on her tanned skin. He sighed in bliss, “That may have been the best tit fuck I’ve ever had.” She smiled, “Happy to be of service master.” 

Ven not wanting her to rest lifted her legs up and revealed her pussy, nice and wet and ready to be fucked. Not wasting any time Ven lined himself up with her and thrusted into her, earning a moan as juices leaked out of her. He smiled at her, “Did you just cum just from my cock entering you?” Jasmine nodded, “A little bit, like I said It’s been awhile since I’ve had sex.” Ven nodded and not wanting to be gentle with her began fucking her nice and fast as she continued to moan content with how he was treating her. This was weird for him as he usually started off gentle and wanted his lovers to enjoy themselves but he didn’t feel like himself, no he felt rougher and harder. He wasn’t sure what he changed but he liked it and didn’t want to stop as he continued to thrust into the princess. He held onto her legs as he continued to fuck her, her cum stained breasts bouncing wilder as he went faster, her face slowly becoming more excited and lost in pleasure as he fucked her senseless. 

He felt her pussy tighten and she reached climax as she spamed a bit releasing more juices to coat his cock in. Breathing heavily Jasmine looked up at him, “Master I need a break for a minute.” Ven shook his head, “No breaks till I cum too.” Casting a spell on her that he’d learned from Invi to give her more stamina Ven resumed what he’d been doing to her, thrusting harder and faster while now putting his hands on her hips. With her legs free she wrapped them around Ven’s body and began grinding her hips to the rhythm of his cock and moved with him. She looked erotic and it almost looked like she was belly dancing as she tried to keep up with his pace. 

Eventually his stamina reached its limit as he felt his cock twitch inside of her and released another load into her pussy causing her moan with bliss from finally having cum inside of her. He took his cock out of her and fell back onto the bed, Jasmine crawled on top of him, “Are you satisfied master?” Ven was starting to regret casting that spell on her but knowing he could keep going shook his head, “No I can keep going, just ride me for awhile though.” Jasmine eagerly nodded and climbed onto his cock, it was going to be a long day but one he’d never forget. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Kingdom of Corona

It had been a long day yesterday and Ven wasn’t sure what had come over him, he felt like was posessed while fucking Jasmine and it had seemed like had given into his insticts of just wanting to fuck her. He had left a satisfied Jasmine alone in her bed, commanding her to wash up and forget it had happened but left command that told her she’d occasionally have dreams of their wild sex and that she’d feel horny when she awoke from the dream. He had to admit she was one of the best princesses he’d had and that Aladdin was certainly lucky to have her. In the end they’d gone on for about 5 hours with her never tiring and constantly wanting more, he wasn’t skilled enough in magic to keep casting a stamina spell so he eventually just had to order her to stop. 

Still it was impressive as not even Elrena the sex maniac that she was could go as long as Jasmine and Ven was actually tempted to just add her into the harem. In the end he decided to just leave her and after spending the night in Aqua’s warm embrace he’d gone to the final world with a princess, The Kingdom of Corona. He found himself in a forest and quite honestly couldn’t find his way out, it was large and lush with trees everywhere. Still it certainly was a beautiful forest and was very peaceful but even so it wasn’t exactly getting him closer to the princess, Rapunzel. As he walked through the forest he finally entered a clearing and saw a young woman walking towards a patch of rocks. She had brown hair and wore a long purple and pink dress. Deciding to ask for her help he called out to her, “Excuse me Miss, can you help me?” 

The young woman turned around and waved to him, “Oh hello how did you get all the way out here?” Ven walked up to her and smiled, “Well I’m not from around here and I just happened to get lost on my way towards the kingdom, any chance you could help me?” The young woman nodded, “I’d love to but I have to go do something really quick if you don’t mind?” Ven shook his head, “No of course not, allow me to be your bodyguard.” The woman laughed, “Well thank you uh Sir….” Ven finished for her, “Ventus, friends call me Ven and who might you be?” The woman laughed, “You really must not be from around here, I’m Rapunzel princess of the kingdom.” Ven’s eyes widened, “Oh you are? Excellent I’m happy to see you.” Rapunzel laughed at his reaction as they began walking and she revealed a hidden path in the rocks, “I don’t blame you for not recognizing me though, I was only reunited with my parents a year ago.” 

Ven nodded, “So Rapunzel what are you going to do?” Rapunzel frowned, “Well you see for the first 18 years of my life I was locked in this tower by a woman who claimed to be my mother, but eventually I met a man named Eugene who helped me return to the kingdom where I realized my true identity and that my mother wasn’t really my mother. She was seemingly destroyed by another friend of mine but I’m not always convinced so to help calm my nerves I return to the tower occasionally to make sure she’s not there.” Ven nodded, “I’m guessing you and Eugene fell in love?” Rapunzel nodded, “Yeah he’s great once you get to know him.” 

Ven nodded, he really wasn’t sure how he got lucky enough to consistently just find the girls he was looking for, he wasn’t sure if it was luck or just by chance but he really wasn’t complaining.” As they walked Ven decided to take a shot in the dark, “So Rapunzel this friend of yours who destroyed your fake mother, was he by chance named Sora?” Rapunzel’s eyes widened from his question, “YES! Do you know him? Because Eugene and I wanted to invite him to our wedding.” Deciding he wasn’t going to make a mistake again by telling her Sora was gone he simply nodded, “Yup, Sora and I are good friends, actually you could say we’re like brothers.” 

Rapunzel nodded, “Well it’s so lovely to hear we have a mutual friend, so that’s why you were here? because of Sora.” Ven nodded, “Yup, I’m a keyblade wielder like him and I put in charge of making sure there are no heartless running around in this world still.” The made it through the clearing and Ven saw the large tower that Rapunzel had mentioned, it’d be a perfect place to fuck her. They kept walking as Rapunzel enjoyed being outside, “Well no one's seen any heartless so I guess your job will be easy.” Ven raised an eyebrow at her, “So why did you come out here alone, if this crazy lady is back she could capture you again.” Rapunzel frowned, “I don’t like to worry people and Eugene would probably think I’m being crazy. But wouldn’t you want to make sure someone is really gone if you knew they had lived for a long time?” 

Ven couldn’t help but agree with her, he still sometimes had doubts Master Xehanort was truly gone, “I guess you got me there, but still you should at least take a guard with you or something, you never know who’ll run into.” Rapunzel nodded, “That’s true but I ran into you and you can protect me so it’s no big deal.” Ven smiled to himself, she was naive and if she knew any better than she wouldn’t trust him since he was planning something not that good intentioned. Walking towards the tower they began to climb it and after 5 minutes of stairs they finally reached what he assumed was the bedroom. Rapunzel looked around, “Well everything seems abandoned like it’s always been so I guess she’s gone still.” Ven nodded as she moved around the room, “Yeah, that’s good” Summoning his keyblade he pointed it at the distracted girl, “SAIMINAGA” The red spell hit her and she fell under its power not even realizing what had happened. Ven approached her as she smiled at him, “Hello master, how may I serve you.” 

Ven looked around the room to see what he could do with her. He saw a chair near the corner of the room placed right next to a dresser and decided he’d have some fun, “Ok Rapunzel I’m gonna sit in that chair and you’re gonna give me a lap dance.” Nodding slowly Rapunzel waited as Ven went and sat down in the chair and got himself comfortable eager to see what the naive girl would do. She walked towards him slowly and put her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to sway. He was surprised, the way she was swaying wasn’t because she didn’t know what she was doing, not it was sensual and sexy. She was flaunting her features and drawing him, making him desire to see what was underneath her dress and with her hands on his shoulders she was preventing him from touching her. 

As she began to grind against him still going at her slow speed he frowned at her, “I’m impressed Rapunzel I didn’t think a Princess who was trapped inside a tower for 18 years would be able to do this well.” She smiled and leaned in almost like she was going to kiss but pulled away denying him again, “I forgot to mention Eugene used to be a thief, so I had to get kinky to satisfy him.” Ven smiled, “So the princess has a bit of a bad girl side?” She playfull grabbed at a strap on her dress and smiled at him, “Doesn’t everyone?” Ven nodded, she wasn’t wrong there but his dark side usually came to life and was named Vanitas. Growing tired of all her grinding and teasing Ven frowned, “I think it’s time you lose the dress princess.” Rapunzel nodded and still wanting to tease him slowly began to take off the straps of her dress. 

Once she was done with that she allowed it to fall off her slowly as she continued to dance and sway against not wanting the mystery of her body to be gone yet. With one last brush up against him and a quick but powerful kiss, Rapunzel allowed her dress to fall to the ground. Ven had to admit she was more like Xion or Namine in that she had more of a cute body and wasn’t “hot” like Aqua and Elrena were. Her face with her big eyes were attractive to him and probably made a lot of men fall for her, her breasts were a nice size in that they could fit in his hand and he could squeeze them, they were perky and bouncy the way he liked them. Her skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun, she wasn’t tanned but it was like she had gotten just enough sun to look perfect. She was skinny and she didn’t have that wide of hips but what really attracted Ven was her ass, big and round and it was firm. 

She was smooth near her pubic region but he could see her pussy was already wet from the show she’d been putting on. Ven smiled at one thing though, “I see you aren’t wearing any underwear.” Rapunzel nodded, “Well Eugene usually gets upset if I go somewhere without telling him, so I’m prepared if I have to drop my dress to make him forgive me.” Deciding to continue her lap dance she turned around and pressed her ass into Ven’s crotch before continuing to sway and presenting her body to him, still refusing to allow him to touch her. 

He felt himself harden from watching her show and caught her by surprise by pulling her into his lap, her ass still right on his now erect cock and her back facing him. She continued to sway and moved her hips so she grinded against his cock causing him to feel good. Taking the opportunity he began to feel up her body, massaging it and exploring every inch of it. He ran his hands over her breasts causing her to squeak from pleasure, “Stop my breasts are sensitive.” 

Ven smiled and brought his hands back up and began to squeeze them and roll them around, massaging her breasts and playing with them causing her to moan in pleasure. She continued to grind against him and he felt himself getting close to cumming. He didn’t want to cum from just her grinding against him so he stopped playing with her breasts and put his hands on her hips removing her from his lap. She frowned at him, “Did I do something wrong master?” Ven shook his head, “No quite the opposite, if you kept going I would’ve cum in my pants.” Rapunzel smiled and nodded, “Well that wouldn’t be good, cause I want all that cum inside of me.” Giving him a seductive wink she went to work and began to undo his pants in an effort to release his cock from it’s confinement. Finally after some effort she had finally fished his cock out of his pants, “Sorry master I really can’t wait so I’m gonna go now.” 

Getting back onto his lap in the same position Rapunzel presented her ass to him before lining up with his cock and allowing herself to drop onto cock and letting out a moan of bliss upon feeling his full length reach deep inside of her. Grabbing her hip he watched as she got to work, bouncing her ass up and down as she began to ride him backwards. If he thought her ass was nice before it was even better bouncing up and down on his cock as unlike before where she went slow and sensual, she was now fast and wild. Her moans filled the tower as she continued and Ven began to play with her breasts in an effort to make her cum faster. She knew what she was doing as her ass was able to completely swallow his cock and managed to keep it inside of her as she got wilder and wilder. In her ecstasy she yelled out, “This is so fun!” 

Soon he couldn’t take anymore and his cock began to twitch as her pussy walls themselves tightened like a vice grip around him, “Fuck master cum inside of me.” Ven smiled as he released the semen he’d been saving from the lapdance into her and sat back content at filling her. Rapunzel however hadn’t had enough and got off of him and got down on all fours. She spanked and wiggled her ass in front of him, “I know you were hypnotized by this master so why not come fuck it?” Ven shrugged, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He got out of the chair and knelt down right in front of her ass. He massaged it a bit and played with her asshole a bit before spanking it earning a moan from her. Sensing she wasn’t new to this Ven lined up his cock with her hole and pushed in, finding it while tight it was rather easy to get it in. 

Grabbing her by the hips he began to thrust in and out of her causing her to move side to side as he decided since she started fast so would he. She moved her hips the best she could to match his speed, bouncing her ass on his cock once again and moving backwards to ram into him and force his cock more into her hole. This princess must’ve made up for lost time from being stuck in the tower because she certainly wasn’t a stranger to any of this. Enjoying the sight of her bouncing body and her perky breasts going everywhere Ven leaned his head back and let himself go and concentrated full on the sex. Nothing else existed, just him and the bitch he was fucking. He raised her ass a bit and forced her onto her elbows and began to go harder earning more moans from her. 

His thoughts were wild, he’d fuck every girl he wanted, no one could stop him. They’d all be his, Aqua would be his queen and every other girl will beg him for his cock. He didn’t realize as he had these thoughts his eyes changed color and the voice in his head was back laughing. Finally after one big last thrust he climaxed and allowed the cum fill her before removing himself and allowing her to fall to the ground. But they weren’t done, no he’d keep fucking her till he was satified and after that he’d go back to The Land of Departure and fuck his harem till he was satified, he wouldn’t stop till he was satsfied. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Land of Departure

He’d gotten back from the kingdom of Corona about 5 hours ago, having left Rapunzel covered in his cum. He didn’t care about how he left and he didn’t really care what happened when she woke up, he left her the standard you won’t remember anything about what happened, so he didn’t worry much. Now he lay in bed exhausted and feeling tired. To his left was a passed out Skuld having passed out not just 20 minutes ago after having sex with him. Cuddled with her was Namine who was the first to get fucked to exhaustion by him. 

Somewhere on the floor was Xion and Elrena who not satisfied after he moved onto Aqua and Skuld, had sex with each other. Finally to his right and cuddling up against him was Aqua with a very content look on her face. Darkness was busy somewhere trying to fuck Terra and he personally didn’t really care where she was as long as she came when he commanded. Aqua looked at him, “You ok?” Ven nodded, “I had a lot of sex today so I’m just tired.” Aqua nodded, “Right so what’s next since you finally went through all the Princesses?” Ven wasn’t sure for a second before a thought popped into his head, “I think it’s finally time to recruit Kairi.” Aqua frowned, “You sure? She’s still not 100% over Sora.” Ven smiled and nodded, “She’s had enough time to grieve, it’s time she joined our little band.” 

Aqua nodded, “Alright I guess but I’m going with you.” Ven nodded, “Feeling a little left out?” Aqua further cuddled into him and smiled, “Maybe” Ven smiled at her and kissed her goodnight before both drifted off to sleep. What Ven didn’t realize that deep inside his heart a being was laughing, Vanitas smiled with glee, Ventus was becoming more corrupt from his little escapades and he was gaining more influence over his brother. Soon the little harem Ventus was building would be his and Ventus’s body would become his once again! 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end, there'll be one more chapter before we actually get to Kairi. Then after that we got one more chapter before the end which'll have three different endings, a good ending, a bad ending and a neutral ending and you can decide which one you think is the official ending. See ya next time.


End file.
